Frostee
by lingerintheshadows
Summary: Jack was accused for threatening the world by his fellow spirits. The Winter Spirit was forced to find the certain element violator. She was in Arendelle in deep self isolation. 'Snow Queen' vs. 'Snow Spirit': Who will win this cold chasing game?
1. Chapter 1

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians…**

…_She was born with it. A curse was pointed to her. It was a thing that she could no longer control. Pain and regrets were this brought. She couldn't even reach for her other half, for Anna. But, the crown was offered to her. She would rule. She knew she couldn't accept it because she was different. Nonetheless, she ran and ran and let it go, running away from her frozen hell…_

…_He was chosen. The freezing water was around him. He looked above and waited for the surface to close. He barely heard his sister shouting his name. He closed his eyes. Dead. Then, he opened them again as if the accident was just a minute ago. He saw the moon. It was so near than he had ever seen it. That day, he was different. He became different. And he rose up to his frozen business…_

**Note: This happened after 60 years of Frost's calling by the Man on the Moon and 5 months after Elsa's departure from Arendelle.**

**Chapter 1: **A Very Bad Dream

The sound of the freezing wind was whispering to her ears. The white cottons were covering the background from snowcaps, pointed roofs, to where she was standing. It was winter, the end of the year. She stared to the castle in front of her. It was beautiful and huge. It was the place she was living at and the village around her. Arendelle. She smiled, "Home." Slowly, the snow was falling from heaven to the white floor. She caught a snowflake and let it lie on her palm. With an ordinary man, it will melt down but with her, it was reproduced. Snowflakes were created and multiplied, covering her pale palm. While watching, she realized she was not wearing her gloves. "Gloves!" she exclaimed. Her nerves got up from her cold feet to her head. No, she couldn't be outside without her gloves. She could hurt people. She could hurt…

"Elsa!" a girl with auburn hair ran to her, waving her hands. She was in robe and her hair was usually tied up with two braids. Anna. "Let's make snowman. Can't you see…see it's snowing!" she said, as soon as she reached her. She was catching her breathe maybe because of her long run. Even though she was in age, she was still acting like a little child, energetic and fun. Elsa wanted her to be who she really was. It was her sister and she wanted her to be like that, true to herself.

"Let's go," Anna tried to reach Elsa's shoulder but Elsa took a step backward, frightened.

"No!" Elsa looked to the snowy ground, hiding her ungloved hands.

"Why? Are you okay?" Anna was full of worries. Elsa didn't reply. It was just a second when Anna realized the problem. "Is that about your gloves? It's okay, make a snowman without them. It's just fine. There's no one around us. Nobody can notice." She smiled widely, trying to convince her old sis.

Elsa looked at her, questions running to her mind. Is that really okay? Is she safe?

Anna sighed and said, "Okay, don't touch me if my safety is really troubling you."

Elsa blinked twice and out of her knowing, her lips curved, forming a smile. "Really?" Anna nodded.

Then, she found herself playing with her sister, laughing and having fun. Finally, after a long period of time, she was having fun. Anna always makes her happy, makes her think that the world was somehow beautiful and good to her. But what was her world? Yes, it was cruel for it gave her that ability, the ability to make ice and snow. It was good to the ears but in reality, for her, it was a curse. She always makes mess and sometimes hurt people, unintentionally. She didn't want that power. She was praying she could be just a normal girl. Truthfully, Anna was her whole world, her only one to be cared. She did not want to lose her.

Snow kept on falling, as they danced, waving their hands and waiting for it to land on their faces. Soon Anna jumped up and giggled, "Snowman! Make a snowman now, Elsa!"

Elsa sighed. She couldn't help it but to give her sister's wish granted. She stood straight and took a group of snow from the ground by her bare pale hands. Anna's brows met and she pouted, "Not like that. I wanted you to make snowman by your power."

Elsa immediately disagreed, shaking her head, "No."

"But I want to see!" she insisted. "Just one try. I just want to see how beautiful you can do."

Elsa froze, of course not literally, because she was always frozen. "Please," Anna begged. Elsa took a deep breathe. Maybe she could do it even once. Once was not dangerous after all. She nodded as Anna jumped up to her response.

Elsa put her hand into the air in the direction to the area she wanted to make a snowman. She waved it slowly then, a mass of snow were formed, circling up until it was a whole ball. A body was made. It was time for the head to make. She did it repeatedly and made little details. Anna was watching with amusement in her eyes. She was excited and happy just like Elsa wanted her to be. Later, Anna ran from the corner of the area and picked some sticks from the bushes. Going back, she put them to the both sides of the snowman. Anna reached for her robe. A second later, she revealed a piece of carrot. Elsa raised her eyebrow, maybe amazed to her sister's preparation. And then, Anna put the carrot on the supposed-to-be-face area.

Anna took a step near Elsa but she had enough distance to avoid her sister's accident touch. They both watched the snowman, steadily. Together, they formed a similar smile.

"Just like old times," Anna started.

"Yeah, just like old times," Elsa put her hands to her waist, quite amused to her creation.

Anna was looking intensely to the snowman, from its top to bottom. The balls were well made, she thought. And then, she gazed to its face. She laughed inside. Well, she did a great job to its face! Far from her innocent thoughts, she saw the face moved. Yes moved!

"Did you see that?" Anna pointed the snowman. Elsa shook her head. "It moved!" Anna was not afraid about the possibility it had moved. She was used to supernatural happenings and she was kind of excited about it.

"Really?" it was Elsa's only word for her.

Anna took a forward step and narrowed her eyes. "You moved, right?" she asked to the white balls. Lately, a slight mobility was seen from the snowman. A thin light was carved slowly from its face and then holes were next. The two sisters looked upon each other and then turned to the snowman, again. It was a face!

"It's a face!" Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down. Elsa was quiet. Yes, it was a face and it was…moving.

"Hello!" the snowman actively greeted, revealing its large front tooth.

"Woah!" Anna breathlessly expressed. "Amazing! Look at your creation, Elsa. It's great!" Then she turned to the snowman, "I'm Anna. What's your name?"

"No, you give me my name," said the white snow.

Anna rubbed her chin, "I think, I don't have the authority for that…" she pointed her sister who was still shocked to her own creation. "She has the authority. She's Elsa. She created you."

The snowman's eyes widened, "It's an honor to be made by a beautiful woman." Olaf bowed.

Elsa's whole body stiffened. It was out of her knowledge to make a snow and turn it alive. It was out of nature. Well, she was out of nature, too. Maybe, it was really possible. The evidence was right in front of her.

"Elsa?" Anna coughed breaking the awkward silence that was forming in their atmosphere.

Elsa looked at her and then to the snowman. "Olaf," she decided, saying the word in whisper. When she noticed that nobody heard her she repeated, "Olaf! Olaf is his name! And he loves warm hug." She had found no words to say.

Anna's eyes widened, "Really? Warm hug, huhh?" Then there was the silence again but it was broke by laughter and smiles from the sisters and the creation.

"That's a good name, young lady. Good as my condition!" Olaf snapped.

"Make another one!" Anna shouted. Elsa shook her head, abruptly. The laughter ended. Confusion got into her nerves. She had promised to herself that she would just do it once. Once is the maximum number of trial.

"A company sounds great to my ears, even though I have none!" Olaf added to the pressure.

"No," Elsa said coldly. "Once is once. No more try again." She turned her back, ready to leave when she noticed Anna's silence. She stared back and saw her sister was disappointed, scratching Olaf's unseen ears. The snowman looked like a good friend. Maybe, he needed a company. Maybe, twice was not bad at all.

"Okay," Elsa crossed her arms as Anna's bright face brought back to life.

Elsa repeated her routine and created large mass of snow balls but this time, the snow balls were bigger. She wasn't intended to do it larger but she felt that she was losing her power again within her grip. The intensity was out of control! The mass became larger and larger. Oh no!

"Move away!" she yelled to Anna whose face turned to horror as the Snowman's height almost reached the half of the height of the Arendelle's castle. "Run! Run! Run!" Elsa was shouting when a blizzard suddenly came. It was strong that made Elsa's robe detached from her neck and completely lost in the air. Elsa followed her robe fade into her sight. She saw the sky became darker and darker. There would be a storm. Did she make it? She turned to see her hands. It was freezing and still emitting lights and making the large mass of snow bigger than ever. She couldn't hold her hands back to her sides because the force was strong, she could no longer overpower her own ability. She was scared, scared to herself. She moved her head to see Anna kneeling to the ground and hugging Olaf. She could not run. The blizzard was keeping her pinned herself to her place. It could lift her up. Then, she took a glance to her creation. It was a huge snowman. No. It was not just a snowman. It was a creature made by boulders of crystal ice. The feet were solid and the arms were tightened by ice muscles. The rests of its body were covered by snow. She moved her eyes higher. She could see its face. It had a kind face. It was naturally-made to be a snowman with small eyes and thin lips. But suddenly, it moved. Again, she had made another living creature and it was big which was more dangerous. Anna's life was in risk.

"Anna!" she shouted over the harsh wind's roar. Her sister did not turn her head. She seemed did not hear Elsa.

Elsa turned back her eyes to the face of the iceman. It was looking at her. Yes, looking at her with its newly formed smile. The thin lips before turned to be dark mouth with pointy teeth. It revealed a black breathe of shadow. Its small eyes became big and black with a shade of red, the color of blood. It scared Elsa that she stumbled back, releasing the last power she could emit to the iceman. Finally, she was free from her grip to the creature but, it became more terrifying, eyes still on Elsa. The shadow from its mouth scattered from her head to its body then, to its feet. The shadow gave the shade of gray, mixing to the snow. It just gave the impression of Elsa's most horrifying nightmare.

Elsa dropped to her knees. She was just scared, could not stand still. She was weakened. She couldn't believe she had created such filthy creature. Her body, stiffened. Then, she realized the iceman was no longer looking at its creator. Its eyes were focused to Anna and Olaf. It smiled widely, creepier than before. Elsa's eyes widened. She knew what her creation was thinking. Fear engulfed her heart and soul. She wanted to shout and move but something in her was not right. She couldn't even lift a finger. She was frozen.

The iceman lifted her one arm. It was going to smash Anna and Olaf into pieces like little nuts. Anna was like a rock tied to the ground. She was looking upon the ice open-mouthed, petrified. Then, the iceman descended its arm. It was going to do what Elsa's thinking. The moment became slow. Elsa knew it was as fast as a heartbeat but the scene slowed down, making her to see more Anna's expression facing her death. It hurt her, pained her. She was her world. She was her every—

Bang!

The iceman completely smashed her fist to Anna as everything to Elsa's sight faded into bits of snow and blizzard. The view became white, became windier. Elsa was in the middle of the storm.

She was numbed. She was shocked. Her whole body seemed broken. She gasped. Finally, she could move again. But, she had no time to celebrate her mobility. Her sister was gone. No. Her sister was dead. Elsa gasped for air. She covered her face, feeling her tears turned to ice onto her freezing face. She was crying. She horribly cried that it looked like she was going to faint. She hadn't cry so bad like that. Not before when Anna was still there to calm and told her everything's fine. But she was gone. She was dead.

Suddenly, she felt her surroundings turned silent. She took off her hands upon her face and noticed that there were no blizzard and snow anymore. There was only an empty space. It was dark that everything around Elsa was just as plain as pitch black. But, she could see herself as if the light was shining upon her from nowhere.

She was frightened, scared to death. She felt the most terrifying death in the world as far as she could imagine it. Is this the feeling of death? She asked to herself. She disagreed, immediately. No. That was the feeling of being lonely and that scared her the most.

She was going to collapse from her consciousness and dropped to the unseen floor of darkness. Her eyes slowly shut. Then, she heard a whisper from the background. It was a voice as cold as death. It was a cold voice of a nightmare. "What have you done?" Completely, she was dragged out of that world.

oooooo00000000ooooooooo

Elsa rose from her bed breathlessly. She gasped for air, almost choking and cannot breathe. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

She calmed herself. If she was a normal human, she might be perspiring too much but her sweat turned into ice and her stress was released with more snow on her bed.

The dream looked so real, felt so real. Elsa shook her head. It was just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream, Elsa. She put a hand to her chest. The pain hurt her physically. She bit her lips and cried. She felt she lost Anna, completely. Is that really the power of my curse? She asked herself and then breathed deeply to recover some air. She looked around her room, her ice room. It was filled with snow and ice. Maybe, she had released such power when she was sleeping. That was the evidence that she could no longer control her power. It could cause lives. Her decision to get away from Arendelle and Anna, five months ago, was a rightful decision. It was right, really, right.

She rose from her bed, trembling as she landed one foot to the freezing floor and ice was formed after it. She sighed. She had to be used to it. She couldn't even stop her feet to produce ice. That fact made her think to build her own castle, ice castle. It was a place where she could touch and roam around, thinking nothing but to let her power go. And she made it. The product was the castle she was standing into.

Elsa went to her balcony. Just like in her dream, there was a storm going on. The wind was so harsh that it turned everything in the view so white, plain white, with the snow. She was immune to the storm. She was born with it. In fact, she had it. She could make it. But, it was nature, wasn't it?

There was a pause.

Wait. He observed the blizzard in her surroundings. It was too strong! What was happening on the mountains might happen under them. Her heart skipped a beat. This storm would make the whole place covered with snow. She knew the intensity. She knew the probable effect of that disaster. She could feel his chest sunk to her stomach. That couldn't be. Arendelle, she gasped. Well, that was just a prediction, right? But, she knew to herself that there was no better common sense.

Elsa's body stiffened. The nightmare she had experienced had come true in different way. No way she had done the storm and sunk Arendelle deep into snow, she denied. But, maybe it was released when she was dreaming. Maybe, she was really the one who did that dreary tragedy to her own kingdom. It was not nature, anymore. It was out of ordinary, out of natural occurrences.

She fell into her knees and landed sitting on the wall. Her chin was upon her knees while her arms wrapped her feet. It was her power's fault after all. It was her fault. She did that to Arendelle, to her own people and to Anna.

She sobbed that night, sunk to her deep misery.

**(A/N: Sorry for the grammar… geez)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and ROTG…**

**Chapter 2: **From North, there were the Guardians

Cling! Cling! Cling!

The sounds of the rushing elves were occupying the whole factory besides the sounds of the suffocating machines of North Pole. The Yetis were busy painting, sewing, hammering, and making the best gifts for Christmas. December was really near, only two months remaining, and it made the whole place into pressure cooker.

"Work, work, and work as best as you can, men! Let's make this year the BEST of the REST!" A large man with a big belly halted the men, uhhm, Yetis at work. He was in red on top and brown pants down with the high leather boots below his knees. He was a big man from North, commonly known as Father Christmas. The Yetis nodded then after a minute, they continued working, joyful for the upcoming season.

Father Christmas was not a comfortable name for him. Well, it was his name but they call him 'North', simply North, and he liked it. It was the same name of the place he was standing at.

So…North clapped his hands, excited and full of wonders about the upcoming event. It was his season. Who could blame him to be so excited? And besides, it was the season of giving and, price would be delivered to those kids of Nice and for the kids of Naughty, well, better luck next time!

North rubbed his elbow, revealing his tattoo lists on his arms. (Who could guess that he had those lists on his arms?) He went to his room and prepared to carve some crystalline sculpture made of ice. He took the ice pick and was about to sculpt when the bells of running elves distracted his concentration. He turned to his door. What? He almost slapped his forehead with his big hand. He forgot to lock the door that was why the elves were coming one by one to his special room and they were getting more, panicking because of an unknown reason.

Cling! Cling! Cling!

Then, there was the irritating constant sound of their little bells on their pointed hats. The elves were running to and fro throughout the room waving their hands repeatedly to take North's attention. Well, by their number, they had really taken the big man's attention.

"What's that, huhh?" North asked kindly, kind of used to the irritating sound.

The elves stopped but again, they panicked, now, running towards North. They tugged his robe and the rests pushed his back to the Globe's observatory. When at last they had taken North to the place they wanted, the elves jumped and pointed the globe repeatedly.

To his surprise, North's mouth dropped open. The Globe of Believers was covered with snow in the large right area of the sphere and it was slowly moving to conquer the rest of the globe. North's eyes widened. That could be a bad sign.

"I think I better call them, as fast as my sleigh can go," North muttered and then, he woke himself from his stunning gesture. "Dingle!" he shouted to the lines of the little elves on his left side. The elves smiled one by one. They looked upon each other then another. Wait. Who was Dingle? It seemed that they didn't know. Well, it was not North's matter on that time. The sign was quite terrifying. No. It was terrifying. "We will have some company." The elves immediately ran all over the place. They were preparing, who can guess? The Yetis, who appeared to see the scene, had settled down to the corner. North immediately pulled a lever from the side of the globe and then turned it clockwise. A light was emitted from the globe as the dome ceiling opened swiftly. The aurora travelled the air to the sky. It was a signal light, calling the Guardians.

…from the other side of the world, the light was seen. The Toothfairy was summoned…

…from the warm side, there was the Easter Bunny. He was called…

…and from the dreamy night, the Sandman was alerted to the aurora coming from North Pole…

It was a meeting called by North. The Guardians immediately came to the station point without any hesitation. It seemed so important to be called by the leader of the Guardians in the middle of his preparation for his season.

Soon, they had seen each other face to face in the Globe of Believers room. North was standing by, looking at them. The big man put a wide smile on his face and clapped his hands, breaking the silence that was formed a minute ago. "Welcome!" He greeted. "I haven't seen you three quite long."

The fairy flew towards the big man and said sweetly while her green feathers shining because of the dome's light, "It's nice to see you, North."

"Seemed that everybody's okay," added North looking upon the two other Guardians. Sandman put a thumbs–up sign and nodded.

"So what's the problem, North?" the Easter Bunny interrupted. "I think you called us because of some important business."

The fairy and the sand man nodded. Sandman formed a glittering question mark on top of his head.

"Well," North faded his huge smile, "It's really an important meeting. I want your opinion about this very, very bad sign…" His eyes narrowed to emphasize the meaning of his words.

"And what is it?" the Easter Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"That!" North halted as his voice echoed strongly inside the observatory. He was pointing his finger to the globe which was now half-covered with ice. The three Guardians widened their eyes. The Globe of Believers was really a sacred thing and having ice around it was not a good sign, indeed.

"What happened," the fairy flew near the globe, inspecting the ice forming upon it.

"Tooth, I have no idea," replied North, "It just happened an hour ago."

"Is this real?" she turned his eyes on the big man, "I mean, I hadn't seen such snow storm last night while collecting teeth."

"I haven't felt it, either," the bunny assured while Sandman agreed, nodding.

"I think it's quite like a message," North rubbed his chin, "I ordered Yetis to check the affected areas but they said the weather in there is fine. But, we cannot ignore the Globe. There's trouble…" He looked intensely to the Guardians and put his hands on his big belly, "There's a sure trouble. I feel it…in my belly."

"Then it's a big problem. Christmas is near. Right, North?" Tooth said wearily. North nodded.

"If your belly is right," Bunny said, "Then what is the threat? I mean, WHO is the threat?"

The Guardians looked at him. "Who?" North gave a stare. "What do you have in mind, Bunny?"

The Easter Bunny threw back a memory to his mind. Last Easter, yes, last Easter, there was a boy who messed the spring season and fell a lot of snow from heaven. He messed his season…

"There is only one who can do the snow thing…" he said, thinking.

The rest of the Guardians were stunned. They got what the bunny was talking about. Their thoughts were connected. Who can forget him? "Jack Frost!" they gasped to their responses, unbelieving to their stream of ideas.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes. A sign of disgust was all over his face. Yes, that boy! That brat boy! "It's absolutely positive!" exclaimed the Easter Bunny. "Jack Frost is the threat. That boy really put my patience to its limitation. Last year he took fun of Easter and now he threatened the whole world. What kind of Spirit is he?"

"Hold on, Pal…" North tapped the bunny's thin yet muscular shoulder. "We are not 100% sure of it."

"I am 100%! I can smell it with my nose."

"Maybe, we must interrogate him," Tooth entered. "He's naughty but that doesn't mean he's bad, right?"

North and Sandman nodded but Bunnymund just smirked. "I'll take him here," suggested the bunny, putting out his boomerang. An evil smile was formed on his lips.

North laughed hesitantly, praying that his evil smile could mean no harm to the boy, "Easy, Bunny. It's a season for forgiving!"

The Easter Bunny rolled his eyes, "I'll just take a little warm up."

"Would you like some company," the big man asked gesturing to his two Yetis.

The bunny tapped the floor with his fury foot and created a small but deep hole. "Do whatever you want. See you soon!" he saluted then jumped effortless to the deep hole. The hole disappeared and the three Guardians were left.

"Sometimes, Bunny is kinda scary," Tooth said. The two disagreed by just simple nods.

**(A/N: Yeah… not quite interesting but this chapter is important)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG…again**

**Chapter 3: **Just a Little Fury from Bunny

The air was cold. There were snows everywhere but the falling had stop and above was just a lovely weak raining of sun rays. You know what that means?

"SNOW DAYS!"

A flash of wind travelled through the little village. The old ones took it as freezing breeze but for kids it was play time. They were making snowman and the rests were preparing for a magnificent sleigh competition.

Jack Frost cold presence was the root of that freezing breeze. Who else would be? Jack's white snow hair waved as he leaped to and fro to the little village. One by one, he gladly greeted the people with his pale hand and swiftly gave them a wave of his hooked wooden staff and then, a freezing air would come to make their day a snow one. Jack Frost flew above the area, watching the townspeople got busy to their winter business. He flew higher then descended, going through every isle and every house. His mind was full of excitement and he was willing to give that excitement to those children who were slowly getting outside their houses.

"C'mon!" shouted the greasy kid while scratching his butt. "Can you make it fast? It's a good weather out there."

"Yes, it is really a good weather…" Jack landed on the house's front yard with a hand on his blue jumpsuit's pocket and bare feet on cold ground, watching four children who were inviting a little boy to sleigh.

"Patience Steve!" the little boy gave a hand, "I am tying my shoes."

"I know. Hurry up! We don't wanna miss this cold morning," insisted the greasy boy.

"You will never like to miss this cold morning," Jack repeated behind the children.

After a minute or so, the little boy was finished tying up his shoes. The four children grabbed him to the hill of snow that was collected after the falling. Jack followed them. The children prepared their sleighs on top of the hill and was about to start the competition when they realized the little boy hadn't still prepared his.

"Scott!" the big boy shouted. "Take the sleigh!"

The little boy, Scott, shook his head. "I-I-I'm…" he said, doubtfully. The four children laughed.

"We've talked about this. You said you're not afraid that's why we'll test it, right? What's going on? Afraid? Go to your mommy now!" The children laughed again.

Scott reddened, fist clenched. "I'm not afraid!"

"Then prove it!" the greasy boy, Steve, crossed his arms.

Scott rode his sleigh on top of the hill. He was nervous, Jack thought. It could be seen to his trembling thin arms. From behind, Jack leaned to the resting child on his sleigh, whispering to Scott's ears, "I'll help you." Then, the other child shouted, "On three…" Scott closed his eyes. "…two…" he gulped nervously. "…one…Go!" The sleigh went down the steep hill and slid uncontrollably to the side. The five children raced and Scott was on the tail.

"Race hard, Scott!" Jack cheered while flying and following the flow of the game. He noticed that Scott was not racing. He closed his eyes and prayed, murmuring for his safety.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jack stopped. "You're not even trying hard." He sighed and followed the boy again. "Need to be faster?" Jack smiled. He waved his staff, directing it under Scott's sleigh. "This is going to be fun!" The staff emitted light and produced ice under the sleigh. The sleigh suddenly slid wildly and faster. Scott panicked and screamed. "That's…" Jack said, "…the beginning of fun!"

The kid continued screaming as he slid pass through the four children, competing. His friends were left open-mouthed. "See? You're heading!" Jack flew up to the sky and back in front of the sliding sleigh. "Fasterer?" He waved his staff again and produced path of direction. Jack turned right then, left, and then right again as Scott's sleigh followed. He looked dizzy but Jack could see the enjoinment on his face. He was having fun! Jack led the sleigh away from the hill towards the village isles. It was kind of scary that was why Scott screamed again. But, Jack slid the sleigh fast, avoiding every obstacle in front. Jack turned the sleigh right, left, up and down, even to the sides of wooden the houses. He laughed to the changing mood on Scott's face. He was scared, frightened then later, he was happy and enjoying. Jack was too focused on Scott when he did not notice the cart of cabbage on the street. He did not make it to the time that's why the sleigh crashed to the cart in front, hardly. Scott flew to the air then landed on the mass of snow on the ground.

"Ouch!" Jack closed his eyes then peeked to see the unmoving kid. Scott landed badly. "Sorry." Jack waited as Scott's friends came to check if he was okay.

"Scott?" asked Steve.

It took half a minute when Scott appeared from the mass of snow exclaiming, "Amazing! Did you see that? I flew to the air. I went every street and every isle…and…I won!" The children clapped their hands and cheered for him.

Jack was laughing so hard, "Pheew! That was close."

It was a great moment when a woman shouted to the children, "Kids, go back inside!"

"Aaawww!" the children responded in dismay including Jack whose shoulders were rested because of the future boredom.

"But we're in the middle of fun!" Scott insisted.

"Yes!" Jack agreed.

"No," the woman, who appeared to be one-of-the-kids' mother, put her hands to her waist. "You'll get cold like Jack Frost. Do you want to be?" The children shook their heads. "Then, get in! I have hot soup for you!" The sadness on the children's faces faded and was replaced by happiness. Warm food was good in winter season.

"Who's Jack Frost?" asked Steve. Jack was enlightened, waiting for the woman to say who he was.

"Well," the woman shrugged. "He's nobody son. He's just an expression."

Jack's brows met, "Hey! I'm not."

The children started to walk towards the woman. Scott stood up and ran, passing through Jack. Yes, Scott passed through Jack.

Jack held his stomach. Again, someone passed through him. It was an evidence of his invincibility. Nobody could see him nor hear him. He seemed like he did not exist. It was a part of being a lonely Spirit. Unless you are not believed upon, you cannot be seen.

Jack bit his lip and sighed. He was used to it after the Man on the Moon summoned him from the cold water lake. He was used to be ignored. Well, he was Spirit and he had nothing to worry about. He didn't know if there was anyone who cared for him in his present or in his past. He couldn't remember anything. He just remembered the huge appearance of the moon before him, calling him to be a Spirit. Then he became who he was: a boy with white hair, pale skin and sapphire eyes. He could make snow and ice. It was his duty to bring snow days to the world and that occupied his days in 60 years. But, still, he was sad. Being lonely was quite irritating for, you could not be appreciated. Everything he did was responded with nothing. He could not talk to anybody and say "Hey, I did that!" because he could not be heard and could not be seen. Sometimes he was jealous to the spirits who were recognized and were popular to every child; Santa, Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, etc. But he convinced himself that it was not a big thing. He didn't need to be known. As long as he could make children happy, that was enough for sure.

He watched the children went inside the little wooden house. He watched the woman closed the door. He watched the people around. They could not see him. They did not even dare to look at on the place he was standing at. He sighed and said, "I don't care." He kept on reminding himself. He kept on planting the principle in his mind. But, his heart was clearly shouting and begging to the people, especially children, to notice him even for a while. He had not seen any believer ever since and that made him more forlorn.

He walked on the street like a man who did not know how to fly. He just wanted to waste his time trying to feel he belonged to those people with warm flesh and with running blood. They looked worth to be called existing. He stopped in the middle of the street as the people kept passing through him. He closed his eyes…

"Psst!"

His blue eyes shut open looking for the source of the sound. He looked upon dozen of men around. It seemed that the sound was not from them. Hallucination, he thought. He walked again and was starting to take a flight when the sound came in to his ears, "Psst!" Jack's brows met. He looked around again. The people around him did not notice the sound he was hearing. It was beyond their physical being. It was beyond the mortal ears. Spirit, he justified to himself.

He turned his head right and left to look upon on every isle of the village. He turned his back. There was no Spirit. But he was sure of it. He shouted, "Who are you?" he did not mind the people around would hear him because he could not be. C'mon, he knew that!

He narrowed his eyes from the left isle. He noticed that someone in the shadow moved. He went to the isle slowly, a bit cautious. His both hands were on his staff.

The isle was between two large wooden houses. There were no windows and it looked like it was isolated. It was dark and on the end of it was the rain forest, covered with snow which Jack had made last night. No one was there. He took almost a minute to ensure himself that there was no one around. When he declared that it had nothing, he lowered his staff.

"Giving up that fast?" a voice from Jack's behind said. The accent had given Jack the conclusion to who it was. Australian: the Easter Bunny.

Jack turned around, shoulders were rested, and face smirked. He was bored, giving the bunny the expression that he was.

"What brings you here?" Jack motioned his hand, pointing the place and then, slammed his hand on his side.

The bunny who was covered with shadow stepped forward. The weak light from the sun enlightened his feature: tall, slim, but muscled-looking rabbit around his grey and white fur. "Just for some business," he replied.

"Business, really?" Jack leaned his chin to his staff. "In the middle of winter?"

The bunny rolled his eyes. Something in Jack's tone made him irritated. Jack loved to see his face being annoyed. The boy smiled.

"What's funny?" the rabbit asked.

"Just…" Jack smiled wider, "…you cannot explain it yourself. Let me guess. You miss me?"

The bunny hissed in disgust. The white-haired boy laughed.

"What makes you think that?" Bunny stomped his feet.

"Because I'm quite a guy to miss at," Jack gave him one last stare then, turned around to take a flight and leave the bunny but, two large creatures blocked his way. They were furry and white. Jack recognized them as Yetis from North.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, shocked to the Yetis in front of him.

"My business," started Bunny from behind. The snowman could sense he was smiling devilish, "…is something about the last year's Easter."

Jack thought deeply. Yeah, that Easter. Well, he really messed up the Easter but, it was an accident. It was really an accident. It was a simple mistake that he forgot that it was no time for snow days in Australia and it was Easter. Well, he was not a perfect Spirit. My man, he could not move on! He turned to Bunny but he encountered nothing but the blunt edge side of his boomerang. It was soft and well made but it had still given Jack a blow to the head. He dropped dizzily to the ground. His vision blurred and there were little lights came to his sight. He heard the bunny said in his Australian accent, "Just a little fury from Bunny." By that, Jack knew he was in trouble.

He felt the rag cloth covered him then, the Yetis took his body and heard the rustling sound of snow breeze. He fell unconscious…

**(A/N: You know you have to be patient. Just like what I wrote on my profile, I like writing developments. I know this chapter contents less excitements but you have to go through it. It's important especially in the field of the character's emotions. Yeah, we all know him but I still want to write it. Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG…**

**Chapter 4: **Trust and Believe

It had been two hours since Bunny left the observatory. The Guardians were waiting for him without any sign of boredom…

"It's the precious thing especially if there's still blood on it and gums!" exclaimed Tooth, the glitters were all over her eyes.

"Ooohhhh!" North expressed. He could not get what the fairy was saying. Blood? Gums? "Well, gifts are far better than those!" He proudly said as the elves beside him nodded and the sound of their bells rang.

"There's deeper meaning," Tooth defended.

"And what's that?"

"It's the mem—"

A portal was opened at the corner of the dome. The Guardians looked upon it as two Yetis appeared. When the portal was closed, a rag bag was tossed by the Yetis.

The Guardians were alerted. The bag had something or someone in it. Whatever it was, it was not moving.

"Is that?" Tooth pointed slowly to the bag, hesitantly. "I-I-Is he dead?"

North and Sandman looked upon each other, remembering the evil smile of Bunny. When silence conquered the room, North concluded, "DEAD."

They exchanged glances. Oh poor boy! But, the bag suddenly moved which made the Guardians jumped from their position. A voice was heard, "I can… I can't …" Later, the bag was opened completely, revealing a snow-haired boy with sapphire eyes, trying to catch his breathe. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" he exclaimed.

Jack took a moment to engulf the air around. When he was relieved, he remembered the scene he had just experienced. Easter… he gritted his teeth.

His eyes widened and turned his head, inspecting the place he had dropped into. Well, red and gold were on the walls, at the center of an observatory, crystal dome, was a globe, and the people around Jack were a fat man, a bird, and a short sand man.

Jack jumped up, observing the three people in front of him. It looked like they were as shocked as he was. When Jack realized who they were, he turned into his suspicious glare. "Why did you take me here?" asked Jack with a rebellious tone as if his right was violated.

"It's because you're a threat!" Bunny suddenly came to the scene after getting out of his deep hole.

Jack turned to him, eyes narrowed, "Threat? What are you talking about?"

Bunny walked forward to face him, competing with Jack's annoyed face, "Huhhh, don't act as if you don't know, little boy," he gritted his teeth.

Jack steadied his stunt and tried to heighten Bunny. Whatever the furry creature was saying, he had no idea. "I don't know what you are talking about, wood sculptor!"

"What? It's a boomerang!" hissed Bunny.

"Whatever toy you have, I'm out of your Guardian business so don't EVER try to disturb me again!"

Before anyone could move, North coughed and took the two angry Spirits away from each other, "I think it's not the good way to start a conversation."

"Conversation?!" the Easter Bunny stomped his feet. He had no way to start a formal talk to an evil kid. "This is not just a simple conversation, North. This is a CRIMINAL interrogation."

Jack's brows met, puzzled and confused. Criminal? Did he just call me criminal? What is he saying? "How dare you!" the boy found himself stomping his feet.

"Well," North separated the two again, "It's still not the good way to start an interrogation." The big man tried to smile but nobody greeted him back. He turned to the new visitor, "Mr. Jack Frost, WELCOME to North Pole! How is your snow going on?" Bunny rolled his eyes, thinking that North was starting his cuddly making-friends way. Well, for Bunny, Jack was not a friend.

"Uhhm, it's my business actually but I'll say it by the way," Jack said, "It's great just like befo—"

Tooth entered in front of Jack and opened the snow boy's mouth, inspecting his teeth excitedly. "White! All white just like snow. The rumors are true!" the fairy exclaimed, hands still on Jack's mouth.

"Excuse me," Jack stepped away from the desperately looking fairy. The room was getting sinister from the moment he had stepped upon the place just minutes ago. Weird. He turned to North, ignoring the green feathered woman, "Just like I said, I'm doing the snow as great as ever!"

"Great! You're doing your job as great as before just like as great as you are on the Naughty list!"

"I'm still holding the record, huhh?"

"No.1! Cannot be defeated, boy!"

Jack walked through the room, staring at the dome's great architecture. Bunny's eyes were stabbing his back. He could feel them. "As expected," he said, "But don't call me a boy. I'm 60 years old."

North smiled, "Sorry."

Jack stopped, facing the four Guardians, "Then what is it you kidnapped me?"

"It is be—" North cut Bunny.

"It's because of the globe," pointed North. Jack followed North's fingers. He saw a globe covered with ice beside him. So? "As you can see, it was covered with ice," North continued. His tone was deep and serious. "The globe is a sacred thing to us. It has the heart of the Believers. The lights represent children who believe and keep on believing. Having ice around the globe means, a bad sign."

"So," Jack turned to North, quite offended. "You're saying that I'll do something with children believing on you just because I make ice?"

"YES! Absolutely right!" Bunny advanced strongly. "Nobody can do that except you."

Jack's eyes narrowed. His patience was getting to its limit as well as the Easter Bunny, "Well, it's not me. I'm sure of it." The snow man stood straight, chin up high. "I don't care about you, Guardians. I have no plan of freezing the children. I have no plan of conquering the world! Whatever it is, I'm not the person. You are pointing your filthy fingers at the wrong Spirit."

Jack turned around, ready to leave the observatory through the opening. For him those were all nonsense. How could they? He didn't even think of doing that in his whole Spirit-life. Is that really the image they were seeing? Bad? Evil? Vicious? Well, he wouldn't mind. He didn't care. At least, he knew he had clear conscience. But abruptly, North spoke with loud and strong voice, "You cannot just leave that way, Frost!"

Bunny yelled with triumph, "That's what I've been waiting for, North!"

The boy turned his back and said with threat, "You can't control me, big man."

"This," North stepped forward, "is about children. This is not about Guardians. This is about Spirits' business. You'd been called. We'd been called. We're the same. Whatever it is, it is threatening the lives of these little lads. As a Spirit, are you going to let this prophecy happen?"

Jack gave a face of frustration, "But I'm not the one. I'd told you, I'm not the person. Why can't you just put it down?" Enough of this! Enough of this! His thoughts were pleading.

"Cause we can't trust you!" Bunnymund yelled, disgusted.

Jack paused. Bunny's words were like swords stabbing him repeatedly. His eyes narrowed. Yes, he was an individual. He was a Spirit who chose not to dwell with other Spirits. Dwelling with others, made him ill. Thinking others lingering on his sides just emphasized his lonesome situation. He couldn't stop himself comparing himself from them. They were believed. He was not. It just gave him the feeling he wasn't belong. He wasn't supposed to be there. So, he chose to take some distances away from them and that gave him impressions, bad impressions. Others thought he was doing every mess. Well, when other Spirits were around, he usually made mess because it made him happy. He liked games, pranks, and fun. It just happened that they did not like those stuffs. For that reason, is he going to give up his happiness just to make friends with them? For him it was a big NO. It made him. It was his whole personality. It wasn't his fault if he was not pleased. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't be trusted.

Jack smirked, ignoring Bunnymund's statement, but hoping he would never say anything further. Bunny's words were just heating up the dome and it was his pride which was pulling him to fight back.

"Why can't we?" Bunny continued, "Coz we cannot believe you? Nobody believes you!" A winning smile was painted throughout his face. It seemed that he won against the brat boy.

A glass was shattered from Jack's consciousness. He was drawn from deep upward. He could feel his temper rose up. I know, he thought. I know I am not believed upon. You don't have to throw it on my face!

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Jack exploded. The dome went silent. Bunny took a few steps backward, shocked from the boy's expression. "I AM NOT! If you are troubling about your business, PLEASE, just please, don't include me! I'm out of it. OUT! OUT!" Jack could feel his hands trembling. Was he angry? No. He was mad. His nerves were cracking him into pieces. After the outburst, Jack felt his limbs went down. Ice formed under his feet and made the cold wind entered the observatory. He felt himself down, down to the earth. He hadn't even thought that he would be shouting like a mad Spirit. He was full. It was his emotional limitation. He trembled. Was he going to cry? Yeah, he was. Even though he was 60 years old, still, he was 20's inside. He breathed deeply. No, he won't let a single tear fall from his eyes, no, not in front of these Guardians. He collected himself and calmed. He stood straight and chinned up, still having the look of you're-not-going-to-see-me-weak.

There was an awkward silence around, eyes upon him, curious, scared, and mad. The Easter Bunny looked upon the ice Jack had formed. He narrowed his eyes and convinced himself the boy was really dangerous.

It looked like it was an unbreakable silence until the man in red spoke with low tone voice, concerned, "But that is your element." Jack stayed, listening. He couldn't find any reason not to listen with the jolly old man. His voice was solemn. North went on, "If it is not you, will you allow this man to use your element and threatened the people we were existed to?"

Sandman, who was quiet all the way (Of course! He could not speak), nodded and Tooth, who was really nervous for the upcoming heat between Spirits, agreed. But, Bunny, who was getting North's plan, was quite puzzled.

"What?" Bunny questioned, looking at North with sharp eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked North to Jack, ignoring the aggravated Guardian. "Will you let this man violate your element?" Serious, clever, challenging was North's question throwing to the snow man.

Jack stood steady, thinking. North was right. It was not him but somebody. Yes, somebody was using the snow. It made his name look dirty to everyone. Hey! I did not do anything, he thought. Yes, but there he was, fingers were pointing at him. It was not the Guardians' fault. It was their job to be cautious and investigative. And yes, he was naughty that was why the fingers were on him. But, hell! He's not that arrogant, self-centered Spirit who wanted to hurt children. Children. They were the only reason he was existing. But, this man, if he was someone, put Jack in blame. Jack had nothing to do but to clear his name. Yes, it was the only way.

After a minute of thinking, Jack said, "I'll find this man and I'll prove you, I'm innocent."

Bunny protested, "What? You cannot just—"

"Yes," North interrupted. "Jack's gonna find the man. It is a snow man's business."

"But what if he's the one? Are you gonna let this brat escape?"

"He can't escape from me, Bunny. It's my season. I'm Father Christmas. He doesn't know what I can do."

Jack looked upon the old Spirit. He was clever, he thought, yet terrifying behind the jolly attitude. Is that a threat? He shook his head from the thought of North's ability. He must prove himself first.

"I'm going," he said. He pivoted and took flight to the sky, swiftly. As he vanished to their visions, Bunny continued protesting to North.

"You're crazy!" he shouted. "You let that brat away. What are you thinking?"

"He's not the one," North said, a smile was formed from his lips. "I feel it in my belly."

"Belly? Belly's not the answer to this problem, North. Have you forgotten that you have just two months before your season? This is ridiculous!"

"Question my belly if you like," North replied, holding his belly, "but this hasn't failed me over hundred of years. And I think the boy's determined. He really wants to see the reason behind it. I'm positive to his actions."

Bunny just rolled his eyes, murmuring things. He tapped the floor and said, "I'm leaving."

"Take care!" waved Tooth.

The bunny saluted and completely disappeared from the observatory. When they were just three, Tooth turned to North, worried, "Really, North?"

"Yes, I let the boy go," North said plainly, looking at the grey sky.

The fairy looked upon the old man and saw the hope in his eyes. They glittered. "You really trust him, ehh?"

"Yes, we have no choice and I feel the boy's not bad at all. He's just immune. He's just immune to be ignored that's why he made a barrier. Lots of Spirits, like Bunny, are annoyed to him because his face is hard to read, hard to find his center, the reason behind why he was chosen. All you need to do is trust him. That's the only way."

Tooth nodded and tapped the big man's shoulder. The fairy waved goodbye and after that, Sandman followed, leaving patterned golden glitters to the sky.

North stayed, standing, and looking at the plain sky. After a minute, he called his two Yetis. The creatures lend their ears to his further instruction. North said, "Follow the boy." The Yetis bowed their heads and left the observatory.

North was thinking deeply…

Jack Frost? Really? You've trusted a naughty boy? He was the boy who was on his tattoos within 60 years. He was the boy, uhhmm, the man who was always accused by dirty acts against peace and rules. The boy hated rules and regulations. He was like that all the way. Thinking wickedness with his manners was not negative. There were chances that he was the one in the signs and they were no small percent but nearing half of the whole. North admitted. And yet, he trusted him….

He closed his eyes, wishing that his decision wasn't wrong after all.

**(A/N: I'll appreciate reviews. )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or even ROTG**

**A/N: Sorry I'm late…**

**Chapter 5: **Free Fall

Jack flew perpendicular to the atmosphere. The wind blew opposite to his direction. He went through the first layer of heaven until he saw the second. Black space and twinkling stars were above him and below were the needle tips of Northern Mountains. He halted. There was little wind in the area but he could still breathe. Silence: that was what he wanted.

He reviewed their conversation awhile ago. He bit his lip and gripped his hand. "How can we trust you?"… "Nobody believes in you!"… "Are you gonna let this man violate your element?"

NO, he shook his head then, breathed deeply. He had to calm himself. Do not be affected, Frost, he thought. This is just a little accusation. Nothing serious. If you find this man, everything will be back to normal. No issue. No Guardians. No Kangaroo.

He meditated for a minute then focused on his problem. Okay, you can do this, Jack cheered to himself. First, he had to find the snowmaker. Well, he had no idea where to find. His shoulder rested. It would be a long, long investigation. It would take him to navigate the whole world. But how could he find a man who had hidden agenda and could freeze the earth over a big population. Impossible! This is gonna be hard.

He searched for a place to start. From his right, there were peaceful lands and were covered with light snow and below them were tropical lands but experiencing cool breeze. Fine and good. He delivered the snow to them and he did a great job to non-winter places. That was normal.

He turned to his left side. The side was the same as the right; another normality. He sighed. I think I had to start with my right side, he decided.

He was about to turn to the east part of the world when a harsh wind pushed and disturbed his balance. He flew uncontrollably in two paces.

"Woah!" exclaimed Jack, recovering his balance, "Wind, what are you doing?" he asked to the air as if it was someone. Then, there was the wind again, striking the Snow Spirit. "Easy, easy!" Jack was taking a hard time to go to the flow of the wind. It was his first time to experience that Wind was going against him. Wind was part of Jack. Wind made him fly. The Man on the Moon had given Wind as a companion for him. It looked like the Wind was his only friend so, why blowing him on air?

Jack turned to the wind's direction. His eyes narrowed with irritation, "Are you, too? Are you mad at me? I will never do it!" he insisted but all Wind could reply was a strong striking wind against him.

Okay, that was out of Wind's manners. She could not do this to me, Jack assured. He knew his friend's mood and he knew that Wind was the only one who could understand him and in fact, she was the only witness to his behavior. She was always there beside him. He would know.

A thought came to Jack's mind: That was not Wind. Lately, the Guardians were accusing him about the snow and now he was accusing Wind about the hard strike upon him. No, something was wrong. Whatever it was, it seemed that the two misunderstandings were connected somehow.

He decided to go to the left side part of the world where the strange wind was coming. He started tracing the path of the wind, going against a blizzard as he went deeper to the area. He was descending from the sky, down to a place in winter. There were mountains, rivers, lakes, and coasts. It was a little civilization and it was frozen. Wait. He halted. Looking at the area, he realized that the winter in that place was unfamiliar. Where am I? He asked himself. By the structure of the mountains and the water bodies around it, Jack concluded, it was Arendelle. He searched his memory from the beginning of the year's winter. He could not remember falling snow to Arendelle nor put it to its freezing point. Jack glanced at the area. The snow was worst. The place was sinking in deep winter. He had never fall such gravity to any place. It was clear that he didn't do anything to it.

He smiled to celebrate his shortened search but, still, grieved to Arendelle's tragedy. That was the place, he should start finding.

He was about to land when the blizzard blocked his way. He was not used to that kind of experience. Snow disturbances weren't his problem before but, what was happening was opposite of himself. 'Himself' was the term, for, he was actually the Snow, right? And then, there he was, struggling against his own element.

"Disgusting!" That was all Jack's comment as he fell from the sky, trying to keep his vision from the white background. On that time, he had no idea about the place he was falling into. All he knew was the altitude. It was absolutely high. Thank God he was a Spirit! If he was a human, he would probably end up as crashed meat to the cold ground.

He closed his eyes and screamed. He didn't even know why he did that. It was far from what he used to. Well, in his case, everything around him was not normal so he better get use to unusual things.

oooooo0000000oooooooo

"…and I won't wonder if you will never help me find my sister," Anna looked upon the exhausted man, named Kristoff. She was hoping that he would say 'You saved my life from the cliff and of course, from the wolves! Why would I never help you?' but all Kristoff's reply was to breathe heavy for his non-relieved shock while sitting on the bed of snow. "Okay, so… I think I'll find her myself." She started walking and continued to her uncertain path towards the North Mountain, disappointed.

Sven, the ice man's reindeer, tugged his master's hand as if asking him to move.

"Follow her?" asked Kristoff after interpreting his pet's gestures. "No," he finalized by his 'of-course,-are you-mad?' tone. "Why would I follow her? First," pointing his finger to emphasize to his buddy. "She's a stranger even though she's a princess from below Kingdom, giving us gifts and ordered us risk our lives. Second, she lost my sled. Third, she's a crazy woman marrying a man she had just met. And fourth, her sister's crazier for freezing this place! So tell me, Sven, why would I?" Kristoff's face gestured to the reindeer to answer.

Sven snorted. His face looked disappointed, not satisfied by Kristoff's list of reasons.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and groaned by his own frustration. He rubbed his face by his hands, releasing the irritation he was feeling. Five months ago, his life was doing fine as he was expecting. He would just go to the mountains and harvest ice for the summer but suddenly, the snow fell from the sky and the need for ice had faded. What a life! Then just the latest night, that woman came (the princess of Arendelle), and ordered him to help her find her long lost sister. If she hadn't paid the gears for snow and the carrots for Sven, he would never agree to her. But then, she did, so, there he was. The worst part was that sister of hers was the one to be blamed for the blizzards. The unacceptable fact was those phenomena were getting stronger and stronger. Anna, the princess, must stop her sister from making it worst. Well then, what is worst? By the way, he was there to help the girl get over to the mountains and convince the Snow Queen to bring back summer. He didn't know if little talks can do something but it was worth a try. He had no choice but to do something for it. No snow meant there was no ice living. So he had to choose. Helping the princess could bring back his living but he could no longer lose more: First, his job; Second, his life; Third, his sled. What's next? Sven? NOnononono!

He shook his head, giving his reindeer disapproval, "No Sven! Never." Sven pouted and turned his head away from his master.

Kristoff looked at him. Now, he was losing his reindeer. That was it. He was full; Enough of Anna, enough of SNOW. "WHY DO YOU LIKE HER?" he exploded. "She's nothing but a crazy woman with… with…" He thought of something.

Just meters away, Anna unintentionally heard the first comment and now looking at Kristoff's position, "What? Crazy?" Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" She shouted the words.

Kristoff heard her question but ignored to counter her fiery eyes. He continued, "…crazy woman with a whole bunch of snow in her head, freezing her brain!"

"CHRISTOPHER!" Anna yelled, losing her temper.

The icemaker got irritated to the second wrong call of his name, "KRISTOFF! My name's Kristoff, okay?" He finally turned to her. He could see her red face full of anger. Well, he quite offended her. He really didn't mean to let his voice up and let her hear it. It was just Sven, getting hard to convince. He didn't mean to make her mad. But, part of him said, pissing her off was quite good to the feeling. "See?" he gestured to his reindeer, "Crazy!"

Anna gripped her hands, "Why are you saying that? Did I do something to you?"

There was a pregnant silence… Kristoff arched an eyebrow.

Yes she did something…

He almost died…

"…s-s-sorry…" her tone descended, ashamed of herself. "You're mad because of that? Here, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Kristoff felt her concern apology but also felt, at the same time, playing with his mad-mad act, pushing it a little further. Anna's cute while apologizing, he admitted.

"Well…" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "That's…that's…." Damn, why couldn't he think of something? Was his brain freeze like Arendelle, too? He looked at the sky, thinking of something to say to the princess. Anna was waiting. "That's…uhhmmm…man, what's that?"

Sven took a deep sigh. His friend was making an excuse to his inexcusable mad-acting. He tugged his master's cloak and pushed him a bit, giving him 'stop-that-senseless-act-of-yours' glare.

Krsitoff, who got his friend's message, said, "No! I'm not bluffing. There's something above, falling!" he pointed vertically upward. Anna looked straight to the sky as well as Sven.

The figure from the sky enlarged as the two buddies' eyes widened. For a reason, Kristoff could not move. He was surprised from what he saw. "Is that a man?" he asked almost in whisper. Sven responded swiftly as he bit the iceman's butt to drag him away from the falling man's landing flat.

The blonde man screamed in pain. The reindeer put him down to the bed of snow. "What was that for?" Kristoff protested. The reindeer was about to make an expression when the man from the sky completely landed to the white bed. Bang! The snow scattered wildly. Wherever he came from, it was quite an altitude.

"What the – " Kristoff said unable to complete his sentence as the man from the sky moved. Really? How can he move? He asked silently to no one.

The man was skinny. By his size and height, the blonde man could conclude he was young, maybe raging from his age or younger, or older. Whatever. What mattered was the identity of the man in blue, holding a wooden staff.

The skinny man raised his hands and lifted his body weight away from the snow. He swiftly stood up and took a position on his feet just like he didn't fell from the sky awhile ago. He brushed the snow from his shirt and sighed, "That was close."

Sven and Kristoff were stunned, slack-jaw. The blonde man could see that the man's hair wasn't covered with snow after all. It was white, all white. And, his eyes…BLUE…

Kristoff took a minute to find his voice, "W-what are you?"

**(A/N: Hahahaha… so I need to include these characters guys before meeting Jack and Elsa. They are so important so please be patient and just read. Hope you like it and leave reviews… oh men, guys I'm waiting. But, just like what I said, I have to be patient too.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Chapter 5: **He is Jack Frost!

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own ROTG or Frozen…**

After crashing to the snow, Jack immediately stood on his feet and relieved when he realized he was still in his one-piece form. He sighed deeply, inhaling the cold breeze of the morning, "That was close." Wait…COLD BREEZE MORNING… No blizzard? He looked up. The weather was fine. He tried to feel some disturbances from the surroundings. Still, the wind was fine. Where is the blizzard? …So unpredictable and weird. It was beyond his power. He gritted his teeth. No. It was his element. It had to be within his control.

"Wh-What are you?"

Jack heard a voice from his side, probably from a man. He turned to the general direction of the voice and saw a blonde man and a reindeer beside him. He was tall and with his stunt, Jack could conclude he was a trained iceman.

The blonde and the reindeer (Reindeer?) looked at him weirdly. He didn't know what those eyes for, but they were staring at him, shocked. Wait… look? Stare? Snowy Spirit!

"Me?" Jack pointed himself. "You're talking to me?"

The reindeer nodded. The man said, "Not talking…asking…"

"To me?" Jack's eyes were filled with amazement. For the first time, human eyes looked at him. He jumped up and celebrated. He giggled and laughed, "You are talking to me! You are asking me! You can see me!"

The man's eyebrows met, "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you can see me. Me! Me! Me!" Jack ran towards him but the reindeer cautiously got in between them with fierce eyes. "Woah! I'm not gonna hurt him, pal." The snowman wondered, why do this reindeer give me angry eyes or it's just my joy?

"The big deal is," the guy made a fighting stunt, "who are you? You came from above and crashed. You stood up like you didn't fall. Tell me, who are you?" The iceman's eyes narrowed.

Jack gave him a small smile, "Well," he tossed his staff and caught it in place, "I'm Jack Frost."

Something in his name gave the reindeer and his master loosened their defensive stunt. The man's shoulder rested, eyes glistened, "Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, Jack Frost," the snow boy leaned on his staff until he noticed something from the iceman's question, "Wait, you know me?"

The two buddies nodded together, "Yes, yes, yes…" The blonde was in a condition when he could not recover to his stunning view and when he could not believe who he was looking at. The iceman shook his head and tried to focus his mind, "Jack Frost!" He jumped up and touched the snowman's shoulder, shaking it, "You're real! You really are real!" He touched his face and pinched it…

"Ouch!" Jack protested, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Sorry, I was just checking…"

"Well, pinch yourself. That makes sense better!"

"Uhmm…" the man was going to pinch himself when the reindeer kicked him from behind, causing him to drop on the snow.

"I like you!" Jack laughed, pertaining to the furry brown animal.

The large pet came near to the Spirit, letting his neck expose to see. Jack smiled and scratched the furry creature. Wow! He could touch such thing! But, he was still wondering why these two individuals came to believe in him and, to think deeper; they were not kids but an adult and a reindeer.

"That proves I'm awake, thank you!" the iceman stood, fixing dark eyes upon the reindeer. Somehow, Jack realized that the reindeer had a human brain. "Jack Frost," the guy repeated, "I can't believe it!"

"I think I am sure you believe. That's why you can see me."

"Uhhmm," he scratched the back of his head, "I'm Kristoff." The reindeer stood straight, chest up. "He's Sven. We're great fans of yours!"

Jack tilted his head. He had no idea how to respond to that kind of statement. Fans, ehh? "Fans, that's what you said, right? Well, yeah… thank you?"

Kristoff nodded, "Here, we live by ice. We harvest ice every summer and hoping that somehow, Jack will fall snow to the mountains. You never fail us that's why we owe the snowmaker which is YOU!"

"Oh, I see," Jack scratched the back of his head, flattered.

A female voice from the background cracked, "…uhmm, Kristoff, who are you talking to? No one?"

Kristoff almost forgot the girl behind her. Jack slipped a glance to the woman. She was looking at the iceman, nervous.

"Oh, yeah! Of course, Jack Frost!" Kristoff introduced the Spirit with both hands pointing at him.

The princess arched an eyebrow, still glancing at the blonde, "Really?"

Jack noticed her eyes. She wasn't looking at him. She couldn't see him…a non-believer.

"I-I think I have to go…" she stuttered and turned swiftly, almost running. Actually, she was a bit scary, facing to a man who had recently labeled her as a crazy woman, that man who is talking to nothing but the cold breeze around. Okay, he could understand the mutualism of the reindeer and its master but to air… well, he was absolutely crazy!

"Wait, where are you going?" shouted Kristoff. Before Anna could turn around to respond, he already realized the answer. Of course, to her sister! And yeah, why is he asking? As if he was going to join her adventure. He had just decided minutes ago that it would never happen, again. But a thought slipped to his mind. He turned to the Spirit beside him and then to Anna. He had a great idea.

"I-I am going, right now," the princess yelled to make him hear.

"Wait," Kristoff tapped the Spirit's shoulder, eyes upon the auburn-haired princess, "I have something in mind."

Anna walked backward. Yes, she thought Kristoff had something in his mind, leaning to a solid invisible figure beside him. "That's great, I bet. Okay, I really have to go!" She turned swiftly toward the uncertain snowy path.

"Anna, wait. I'm sorry about lately. I want to help you!" She didn't turn around. She started running.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kristoff, scratching his hair. Well, he flipped his decision. He felt the need to help her. Indeed, he had nothing to worry about. The princess' and Arendelle's problem might be fixed as easy as pie by the snowmaker, himself. There would be no harm. He had nothing to lose. Jack could handle Queen Elsa's power. He was 100%. Snow can stop snow, he bet.

"She does not believe in me," Jack stated coldly.

"Huhh?

"Human eyes can't see me unless he or she believes in me. The rules of Spirits."

"So she has no idea I was talking to you?" Jack nodded. "Geez, she thinks I'm crazy!" Kristoff pivoted and ran towards her.

Anna was panicking, dragging her feet from the deep snow. The mass of the white cottons on her feet made her slower and compared to the trained iceman, she was a snail. A hand took her shoulder. She jumped up and closed her eyes. A thought came to her mind: she would be killed by a crazy man. "Please leave me alone!" she struggled away but Kristoff transferred his grip to her wrist.

"Listen to me…" the blonde man said.

"No…no…"

"Listen…"

"No – "

"ANNA!

She halted and opened her eyes. She saw his brown eyes fixed upon hers. He was serious. But aside of that interpretation, his eyes gave her tense and a flush of red on her cheeks. They were so close.

"I want to help, okay? Can you trust me?" the iceman said.

She nodded.

What? I nodded? Before she could take her gesture back, Kristoff continued, "I want you to believe there is a man right there, standing beside Sven."

Anna shook her head not for disapproval but because she was confused, "Believe? How can that possibly help me?"

"Wait. Just listen to me first," Kristoff tried to find another sentence. "I want you to believe Jack Frost is standing there right next to Sven."

Anna looked upon the reindeer who was scratching his neck like a dog and beside him, there was no one. "Who's Jack Frost?" she asked. The scene was driving her mad. What was up to Kristoff and making her believe there was a man standing right there? Who is he? A ghost?

"He's a legendary kind of Spirit," described Kristoff, eyes widened. He looked at Anna's matched brown eyes, emphasizing how great was the Snow Spirit, "He's amazing and…snow…and…ice…"

"Here," Anna stole her wrist from his grip, "I don't know who's you're talking about and I think you're high. Probably, Elsa's winter froze your brain already."

"What?" Kristoff shook his head and dragged Anna's face by his hands. He directed Anna to see the man beside Sven. "There is a man over there, Anna. He's Jack Frost."

ooooooo00000000ooooooooo

"She will never believe in me, Sven. She doesn't even know me. And wait, what's the point of this?" Jack wondered. He planned to lift his feet from the ground but failed. His 'flying' was not working. His wind, the true Wind, had not come or recover, yet. He deeply sighed.

He turned his gaze upon the reindeer, who was looking at him with 'trust-Kristoff-the-woman-will-believe' meaningful eyes. Jack smiled and appreciated the support the reindeer was giving to his master. At least, the iceman had a buddy, maybe, best friend, compared to him who had nothing but Wind. But Wind was a companion. It was nice to think she was always there for him, wasn't she? Ohh…Wind, what's wrong? What happened? Jack was worried and at the same time irritated to what was happening to him. He didn't still get the meaning of all the events. He was just Jack. He was Jack all the way. He was all about Fun and Snowballs. The 'find the real culprit' job was not in his schedule and would never be if only he had choice. If. Only.

"Yaaayyyy!" a scream made Jack jumped from his 'stare upon the reindeer's stare' position. He looked around and saw that the source of the sound was coming from Kristoff's direction. The iceman was pushing the auburn girl to see him. Jack laughed. You don't say…

At first, Jack thought that Kristoff would fail making the girl to believe in him until he saw the young girl stunned, slack-jawed; looking at him. Jack was too far away from them but he could sense that the woman's eyes were widened.

Kristoff did make her believe!

**(A/N: Oh come on, please review and have a comment. I need it as a writer. I need to see what you think and how you feel about the story! Well, I just want to know if I still need to continue this story.)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here and especially Frozen or ROTG… now, you know**

**(A/N: So this is another character introduction… because he is needed.)**

**Chapter 6: **Olaf: The Brave and the Summer Snowman

Different…

Yes, you are…

Still…

Hurt them?

Why?

Selfish…

Evil…

MONSTER!

Yes, you are…

Elsa's eyes snapped open. It was a dream, a nightmare…

0oooo00000000ooooooo

"Jack Frost?" Anna asked, still couldn't believe the white-haired guy in front of him. Kristoff was pushing her to touch the Snow Spirit to prove that she wasn't insane seeing him. For a reason, the princess' response was to struggle and fight the iceman. She was uncertain if touching a spirit was safe. It was beyond her knowledge and even she, herself, wondered why everything in her world seemed like unusual and inhuman.

"Just let yourself know!" Kristoff exclaimed, grabbing the Arendelle princess.

"No," Anna shook her head, "He's a spirit. He's a ghost!"

"Spirits are different from ghosts," Jack said defensively. He didn't look please to her statement. "We're here to bring joy to people. To be scared upon us will never help you neither us. It just gives me the feeling I am no worth of your belief." The Snow Spirit was serious. He didn't like the manners the young lady was acting. Is this the feeling of being believed upon? Or it is just that she is an adult. Nah…Kristoff is an adult and matured. I am not annoyed to him.

Kristoff was stunned. Jack Frost was irritated. "Anna!"

The young lady paused and stood on the white ground. She looked upon the Spirit. Yes, she was being rude. She sighed. It was not proper to be scared upon him. She thought about her sister Elsa. Even the Queen was not normal also. Why couldn't she accept the fact that this guy was a Spirit? She must've been immune to that kind of abnormality. Maybe, she couldn't accept how fast things went unusual. Yes, maybe…

"Sorry," she mumbled. She raised a hand towards the snowman but abruptly, the Spirit waved his hand and refused the action.

"I think you already know that I am real. No need for touchie touchiee," he said. The princess turned her eyes to the cold floor, embarrassed to her own action. "So why did you brought her to meet me?" Jack looked at the blonde guy beside her. "What's that in your head?"

"Ahhh! It's about her sister," Kristoff replied as the princess looked at him, surprised. "You know that this place is haunted." Jack nodded. Yes, it was. Wind disappeared and snow was suddenly out of his range. "Well, it's haunted by our Queen. She's Queen Elsa. Anna's sister."

"Wait," Jack gave a hand to stop him. "Your Queen?"

"Yes, she…uhmm…how can you say that? Well, she makes snow and it kind of out of control and froze the whole place of Arendelle in a freezer within five months."

"She makes snow? Snow? I mean…like me?"

Kristoff nodded, "Absolutely! I think this sister of her knows the Queen better." Jack lowered his eyes and saw the princess.

Anna responded, "No, not that she's evil," (she sensed the flow of the Spirit's thoughts), "she's kind. It's just she…uhmm…I kinda pressure her and made her mad that's why she walked away from the kingdom and froze the place, unintentionally. I know her (do I?)."

"The blizzards are getting worse, that's why she decided to look for her runaway Queen and tried to convince her to stop. She saw me and Sven and dragged us to help her," Kristoff continued.

Jack thought for a moment. So that was the answer he was waiting for. The fate took him to the real place. He didn't think that his finding would be easy. He had luck. He felt that. "So…" he arched an eyebrow, waiting for the official calling-for-help.

"I want you to help us good Spirit. No one can stop the Snow Queen but the King of Snow, himself. Ice for ice. Snow for snow."

Jack choked from the exaggerated description. He coughed and straightened himself. "Actually, you don't need to ask me to do it. I have already a schedule for stopping this unauthorized snow days. It's the reason why I'm here." The two people and an animal looked at him. He continued, "This sister of yours," he talked to the princess, "kind of put me in a criminal accusation of my fellow Spirits. They thought that I will do blizzards and tragedies upon the face of the earth and turn the whole world to a frozen ball. I investigated and here I was led by fate. I have to clear my name. I need to see my element violator."

There was silence. The three individuals need a minute to absorb the things he had said. "So you're saying that Queen Elsa will turn the whole world to a frozen ball?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, literally. That's what the prophecy is saying. They believe the prophecy and I, also, believe to it. I know that it will come. But I'm sure it's not me. I did not do anything. There is someone there who uses my element and will threat the whole world. The Queen has the power. She can be the one in the prophecy and for the fact that she did this to your place, it's not impossible that she'll do it to the whole earth."

Anna shook her head, blocking the possibilities to occupy the truth in her mind. "No, she'll never do it. Elsa is good. Elsa can't do it."

Jack's eyes narrowed. The mission meant a lot for him. That could make his name clean. Then, a name was revealed. He couldn't be stopped by a sister of a sinner. "Yes, she will and I will stop her for doing so."

"No, she can't just do it…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You know that it is possible!"

"No."

The snowman stomped his foot hardly, creating a pattern of ice beneath. Then, he realized that that Anna had a reason to contradict him. She was, indeed, the Queen's sister. He sighed. "Then we'll find her to clear everything! That's the only way, woman." He tried to fly to escape from the confused princess but again, the wind refused. Damn, situations…

Jack started to 'walk' (for 60 years, he had no reason to walk and then, fate gave him lists) to their heading direction. That must be the way to her sister's location, wherever it was. But before he could take three steps from her, he heard Anna said, "Don't hurt her please."

The Spirit turned to her and nodded, "But…" he emphasized with an index finger, "If situation gets worse, I cannot promise I will not. I still have to stop her." The auburn-haired woman smiled, thanking him for his kind and considerate reply.

oooooooo00000000oooooooo

It seemed like forever of talking and explaining to these humans what Spirits were and what they do upon the face of the earth. It took Jack several hours to make these people nod in full understanding. Not that he didn't like the conversation, in fact, it really made him busy while walking on the ground as cold as he was, but, the two people were with less imagination or just they did not expect the impossible facts Jack was saying. Yes, they just couldn't believe it.

"So you're saying our dreams are from a Spirit?" Kristoff paused from walking.

"Yes and no," Jack replied, "Yes for children and for adults, not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, continuing the walk. When Kristoff saw the princess on her way, he abruptly followed, gesturing for the Snow Spirit to take the action as well.

"I mean, adults have different dimensions and Sandman is not necessary to control the minds of the mature ones. Just understand we're for children. We preserve innocence. We preserve fun and childhood. We Spirits are just guides to help you mold your being and characters. It is in your beliefs, I guess. If you're out of it, it is you, yourself, who will guide your being and choose your own path of life."

"Uhmm, like guardians…" Kristoff concluded.

Jack nodded, "Yes, indeed, but not all Spirits are Guardians. I, I am not a Guardian. Being Guardian is different from the word itself."

"Then what, who are the Guardians?"

"There are only few Guardians: Father Christmas, Toothfairy, Sandman, and Easter Bunny. They were chosen to have responsibilities, great responsibilities to guide children in their whole spirit life. Those responsibilities separate them from being simple Spirits. They are not free, yes, but they love it for a reason I don't know. Well, hey, who don't want to be free? For me, I am contented to be a simple being in the Spirit world. That's enough and enough is enough."

"Oh, so they hold the great seasons in a year?"

"Indeed."

"They are greatly believed upon by little lads," Anna turned to them.

Jack's shoulders went down. "Yes, they are and I am unfortunate to have no believer but the two of you and a reindeer… But, just like I was saying, it's enough and enough is enough. I'm contented."

The three mortals gave him sad responses but none of them were entertained by the white-haired spirit. He shook the thought and continued walking. After several minutes, Anna asked, "Are all Spirits good?"

"No, some of them aren't. In fact, they use fear. Children have fear that's why there is a kind of Spirit like that. Nightmares are believed upon and one is acting on it."

"Who?"

"The Boogeyman."

"Ha!" Kristoff clapped his hands, "I thought he's just a myth."

"Most of you think so…"

"WOW!" Anna's voice interrupted the Spirit's explanation. The two males turned to the princess who was standing in front of trees with diamond-like ice leaves hanging on their branches. Kristoff's eyes widened in amazement. Sven ate the suspending leaves but was stopped abruptly by his own brain freeze.

"I think it's not edible, pal," Kristoff tapped his best friend's back.

Jack examined the leaves and was astonished by the pattern. "Did your sister made these?" he asked.

Anna turned to him while shoving the frozen vines away from her sight, "I think so. I'm not sure."

"Uhmm, she's a good ice-sculptor, indeed," Jack commented while rubbing his chin and inspecting the trees.

"Indeed, better than any snow maker, I guess."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Is that an offense? "Excuse me?" he turned to his companions who also looked at him with innocent eyes. Jack tilted his head. "Who said that?" Anna shrugged while Kristoff and Sven shook their heads together.

"It's me!" the voice replied.

The four existing being looked everywhere in search for the voice but had found nothing until Jack lowered his eyes in front of him. Then there was the source. It was a mass of snow with eyes and with a big front tooth. It was waving his thin wooden arms for him to see itself.

"Oh, a snowman," Jack said, sitting on its level to give himself a better view of his offender. The other people saw the small snowman and came closer to where Jack was sitting. "Better than any snow maker huh?" Jack eyes narrowed, trying to scare the snowman and force it to take its words back from its mouth. But the creature just nodded its head and smiled wider.

"It can talk," Kristoff said with his stiffened gesture.

"Yes, I can," the snowman replied. "I was made like this. Oh…" It giggled and stared on the people in front of it. "You four look adorable. It is nice meeting strangers. I like strangers! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs, too!" Olaf opened his thin arms and offered a hug.

When no one moved, Anna hesitated. The snowman still had his arms wide open while expressing his greetings with glittering eyes and smile. Anna sat down and hugged. The snowman giggled and jumped up and down after the hesitant gesture.

"Friends! I have friends!" Olaf exclaimed. "What's your name, may I?"

"Oh, I'm Anna, he's Kristoff, the reindeer's Sven, and the white guy is Jack Frost," introduced the princess while pointing each of her companions.

"Nice meeting you!" the snowman went through them and shook their hands. When he turned to Jack, he was not given by a hand shake but a hand to his face, inspecting his features.

"You're alive and moving," Jack whispered.

"Yes, indeed."

"Olaf…" Anna thought deeply. "Your name sounds familiar…"

"Queen Elsa made you, am I right?" asked Jack with curiosity, answering the wondering of the princess slightly. Yes, it was the snowman they had made when she and her sister were just children.

"Uhhuuu…She's a good creator!"

"So you know the Queen, snowman?" Kristoff sat and faced the creature. Olaf nodded. "Then, you know where she is!"

"Oh, I know the way. Actually, I'm thinking of visiting her right now and asked her about summer. You know, the beautiful season of the year."

The other four frowned together. "Summer for a snowman?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, the lovely and energetic and sunny season after spring. That's it!" Olaf replied while daydreaming.

"Trust me, you'll never like the weather especially in your condition," Jack smiled, expressing the humor out of Olaf's words.

"But, well, I like it, truthfully," Olaf said cheerfully. "If I want summer what do you want with the Queen?"

"We'll try to bring back summer," replied Kristoff.

"Oh, so we're in the same path, Sven."

Kristoff's lips twitched, "No!"

"Huhh, we're not?"

"No," Kristoff shook his head, "I mean, yes. The 'no' is for my name. I'm Kristoff, not Sven."

"Oh," Olaf said, still confused, "So let me lead you to the right way!" Then, he walked ahead of them.

Jack stared on the snowman in front of him. He couldn't believe that that mass of snow was moving and Queen Elsa made it. Yes, he could do projections but not a mass of creature out of his snow. Maybe, that Queen was powerful, more powerful than him. Jack's eyes narrowed. It couldn't be. He hated the feeling. He couldn't be scared to his element violator. He was the original. He had to be more powerful than the Queen. He hated to admit but she was good with her own snow, maybe better than what he could do with his. He stopped and gripped his hold with his wooden staff. He was pissed off. The faster he resolves the case, the better. He inhaled deeply. He looked at the snowman again and realized something missing from his face. He took a carrot from Sven's saddle (Sven tried to complain but Jack was too swift for him to deliver his opposition).

"Olaf!" Jack called as the snowman halted and asked him with joyful eyes. "I think you're better with this." The Snow Spirit put the carrot in the middle of Olaf's eyes and mouth.

The snowman scanned his face with his wooden hands. When he felt his new nose, he jumped up and hugged Jack's thigh. "Thank you," Olaf said.

"Not a problem, Olaf," Jack patted the snowman's head.

**(A/N: If you're getting bored because there's no Elsa & Jack scene, well, next chapter there will be. Just wait…. Oh men, sorry for making you wait.)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG… now, you know**

**(A/N: Finally, the chapter you guys want! Jack meets Elsa.)**

**Chapter 8: The Snow Spirit Meets the Snow Queen**

"So this is the castle, huhh?" Kristoff said, breaking the silence that was formed when they set their eyes on the glass-like building on top of a mountain. The structure was an enormous one with pointed roofs and well-defined edges. It was carved professionally from ice (if it was carved – but not! Of course, it was formed by our Queen Elsa).

"The way is up there, friends!" pointed Olaf. His wooden finger was directed upon the ice staircase going to the largest gate Anna had ever seen. Even the Arendelle's gates will never give a competition to her sister's creation.

"Wow, I don't know that Elsa can do this…" Anna tried to find a word, not removing her eyes from the building, "…this kind of stuff."

"Mother of ice! She's an expert," Kristoff suddenly exclaimed when he found his strength to express such bursting feeling he had inside. Sven stood sill beside him quietly.

Realizing that no one was listening to him, Olaf pushed Kristoff and Anna towards the stairs. The two people were brought back to reality and started to climb the stairs hesitantly. Sven followed and slipped to the smoothness of the ice. He tried again but his feet would not allow him to.

"Sven, I think you have to stay here. You cannot climb up," Kristoff said over his shoulder. The reindeer pouted (yes, pouted!) and looked at the snow floor. He intentionally dropped to the ground to rest and to show his unwillingness.

Jack Frost, who was behind the reindeer, patted the animal. He gave him a smile, "You can guard the gate for us, pal." Sven nodded but, still, the disappointment was on his face.

When Jack met the two and Olaf in front of the massive door, he slipped himself through them and put a hand to the carvings of the ice. "Good, really good," he muttered, a slight hint of jealousy was heard from his words. After tracing the handiwork, he put an index finger on the closed space were the two edges of the sides of the door met. A pattern of ice was formed like a flower blooming during spring. With a single 'click', the massive door opened.

The inside of the castle was plain ice. The high ceiling was in sight vertically upward in the middle of the seemingly lobby. The pattern of the ceiling was near to a church but then close to a castle too. In front of them was a great staircase, carved fancier than the one from the outside. The Snow Queen had really made herself a castle of her own.

Jack had to keep himself from showing any amazement. He was fighting himself to admire the works of his element violator. 'Great, just great! Now she's making me feel small without her even trying it.' One way and another, she was showing her powers and talents to every one of them and he, he had nothing to do but to say 'good' even he knew it was 'magnificent'.

"Wow!" Anna said. Her voice echoed through the empty castle. It vibrated a few times. She was sure she had broken the peacefulness in the building and she had just disturbed the one who was living in there. She covered her mouth to prevent words to spill out of her mouth once again as the two males looked at her, glaring with 'don't-dare-do-it-again' eyes.

But their attempt to stay quiet was busted by Olaf who shouted with admiration, "A great creation isn't it?"

The three looked at him with dagger glares but the snowman didn't understand and ignored them. He twirled on the smooth surface of the floor feeling the beautiful castle's attraction to him. "Feels like home." He halted when a woman's voice coming from the upper floor broke the calmness of the place again.

The four looked upon the lady on top of the stairs. Kristoff and Jack were stunned. Olaf jumped high and said, "Oh, young lady!"

Anna was about to say her name over her recognition to her sister's appearance when the Snow Queen spoke first, "Anna?" At first, she was as shocked as they were then, her face turned to its serious side. "Why do you come here?"

Jack, looking at the Queen's face, knew that fear was in the maiden's eyes. She was scared. Scared to what? He didn't know. Staring on her other features, he admitted to himself, she was quite stunning. Her hair was platinum white (slight pale blonde), braided into a loose fashion. It had snowflakes sprinkle on the end part. She wore a blue sparkling gown (probably made by ice magic) landed gracefully on the floor by length along with her seemingly transparent cape that was hung on her shoulder. Her face, yes her face, was captivating. She held the bossy feature-type appearance with her white pale face and thin rosy lips. Jack, summing up all his observations, concluded that she was indeed the Queen they were looking for, his element violator.

Waiting for Anna's reply, Elsa laid her eyes on her sister's companions. She saw a blonde and tall man beside her Anna. He seemed a nice guy but doubts and questions were formed in her mind, remembering the last guy (prince) her sister had introduced to her and attempted to have an immediate marriage. She shook the thought out of her mind. It was not the right moment to question her sister.

There was a snowman, giggling and…moving. Elsa stopped herself from making an expression on her face. 'That snowman, yes, it is,' she thought. The very same snowman she had dreamed. Well, the dream was a nightmare and seeing the unbelievable 'creature' wasn't the right thing to ease her cloudy mood.

She shifted her eyes to the white-haired guy right next to the blonde guy. 'White hair? Not usual," she thought and mentally laughed when she realized she was thinking of normality when she was unusual herself. Well, the guy was in her 20 or so, younger or older. She couldn't tell but she was sure she was handsome with his sapphire eyes and blue suit. His thin lips were perfectly complemented to his pale face, the same tone like she had. He held a staff on his hand nearly as tall as his height. There were sprinkles of ice pattern on his shoulder (she didn't know if they were from the outside snow or they were just his suit's design). In total, he looked great! She blushed inwardly when she realized she was speaking of somebody's pretty features, and of the one she didn't even know. She shook her head to return her focus to her sister.

Jack's eyes narrowed. 'Did she just look at me?' he thought, knowing that he was an invisible spirit.

"Anna, why do you come here?" repeated Elsa. She was half wanted an answer and half unwanted one for fear she knew the answer.

"I just want you to come with me and get back home," Anna replied, pleading. Her voice was in a tone when you could not say 'no' to her but something was pulling Elsa to say it, still.

"Anna, you know I cannot," the Snow Queen counteracted bitterly.

"Elsa? If you're worrying about them, worry not! They will not be feared to you anymore," Anna's eyes were full of determination. "I'll make sure of that. I'll find a way. Come home, sis, and…and ease the storm!"

Ease the storm? Elsa bit her lips. That was one of the greatest reasons why she could not come back. She was nothing but a monster and could not even control her powers. She didn't belong to them. She was different and it was clear that the safest way was to take the distance from them.

She breathed deeply and commanded, "Go away, Anna. I am not and will never going with you."

Anna's brows met, "Why Elsa? Can I know? Are you scared?"

"No!" Elsa glared at her. Why couldn't she just go away?

"Then what?" Anna insisted. Her eyes were mixed with convincing shade and pleading expression. "Elsa, we can do this together. You can pull strength from me. We're sisters and that's what sisters for. I know you can. I trust you. Be with us and rule us. You're our Queen…"

Anna continued to convince her but her words were flooding the already clouded mind of the Queen. Elsa was so confused. The situations were getting worse as her powers too. She wanted to be with her sister. She wanted to hug her and talk to her like old times but she could not. She just could not because of the freaky irritating reason that she was different and she might hurt her only sibling. It was painful and too much for her to bear… "Anna!" she exclaimed. Her head was pounding so badly like it was going to explode. She put her both hands on the sides of her head, trying to lessen the ache within. But it didn't go away.

Anna stopped from her mutterings…

After a second or so…

She continued talking…

'Oh men!' Elsa was full. She could no longer control the power that was impatiently waiting for her to release. Her feet made an ice pattern under her. The smooth ice floor cracked. "Stop, Anna…" she said but Anna wasn't listening. Elsa's palms were starting to create frosts. She was under pressure. She was stressed. Her emotions were over flowing…

…this is bad…

Anna stepped closer, climbing the staircase…

Wind was forming around the Snow Queen…

Anna was half-way…

'Please, please, please,' Elsa begged inside her mind, hoping Anna or fate would listen.

Anna was closer… "Elsa you can –" she was cut when a strong snow power were going straight towards her, coming from her sister's palm. Her eyes widened but it was too late for her to go down and escape the attack. The bluish light was an inch from her heart when another external force dodged it. Anna slipped from the ice under her when she tried to avoid the attack. She was near from falling and getting her head hit when the one who dodged her sister's power caught her from behind and supported her to stand again.

It was Jack.

His hands were on her shoulders and she was completely flat against the snow spirit.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He planned to fly to the staircase but he remembered he couldn't, so he just rushed to catch the younger princess.

"Uhmm…yeah," Anna replied. She didn't know why, but she felt her cheeks heated up. But wasn't it obvious? Jack's face was merely an inch from her face when she turned her head behind to see her savior.

"Good," Jack smiled and released her shoulders. "Go down, Anna. I think it's not working. She won't listen. It is my turn now."

Anna's eyes widened, remembering the prophecy and Elsa being Jack's element violator. She looked at him with 'you're-not-gonna-hurt-her-aren't-you' eyes.

"I'm sticking to our agreement," Jack assured her. The auburn-haired girl smiled and nodded then went down, hoping that there would be nothing worse than her sister's attack. It was an accident, wasn't it? Elsa didn't mean to hurt her. She was sure about it but what of the snow spirit's thinking. Was he thinking that it wasn't the nature of the Arendelle's suppose-to-be-queen to hurt people especially Anna? But Jack had given her his word: he would not hurt Elsa unless it is necessary. Was that attack the 'necessary'? Geez, everything around her was so messed up!

Once Anna was on the first floor beside Kristoff who immediately asked her condition (Anna nodded in response to the blonde guy), Jack turned his attention to Elsa. His eyes were glaring. Feeling the death stabbing glares of the spirit, Elsa glared back to him.

'Oh, so she can see me,' thought Jack. 'This is easier.'

Elsa was also shocked from her actions which caused her uncontrollably power to cease. It wasn't her intention to hurt her beloved sister. She would never hurt Anna but she just nearly did. She cursed herself silently. Then, she saw his eyes looking at her sharply. She knew why those eyes were threatening her but she returned the same eyes, by the way.

Wait… about what happened awhile ago… 'This white-haired guy just dodged my snow! Is there any chance we are the same?' she thought. Her sharp eyes narrowed and asked, "Who are you?"

Jack smirked, leaning on his staff, "Me? I'm Jack Frost, woman!"

"Jack Frost…" Elsa whispered, testing the name's familiarity. She searched through her memories then; she remembered one story book she had read in one of the nights she was locked in her room when she was just a child. "You're a…"

"Spirit, I am," replied Jack but on that point. His voice wasn't showing any hint of fun or enjoyment just like his usual tone was. He was serious. He was mad at her for hurting Anna, for ruining his name, for making the Guardians accused him. She was the root of all and she was right there in front of him. Now was the time.

Trying to understand what he just said, instead of asking what exactly he was saying, she asked, "What are you doing in this place?"

"What I am doing here is greatly of your business," Jack smirked once again.

"Explain," she demanded with her chin up high.

Jack's eyes turned dark, "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, you are a threat to the world. (the snow queen's eyes widened in shock) A bad sign, engulfing the Globe of Believers with frost, has troubled the Guardians. The Globe is a sacred symbol for Spirits like me and having that ice around it means a tragic prophecy. Someone with snow ability will harm the mankind. The Guardians accused me for that just because I make snow but that's not true. There is someone out there using my element. I found her and it is clear that it is you, milady of Arendelle, in the prophecy. I am here to stop you and to clear my name."

It was not a good explanation. Jack didn't bother to explain further also. Thanks that Elsa was a geek before and was reading a lot of books about Guardians and the Globe of Believers when she was a child.

"What makes you think I am the one and not you? As you have said, you're a snow spirit, what's the difference between me and you? We are of the same element, I guess. One of us can be the one. Maybe you don't know it was really you!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest, waist inclined slightly and one brow arched.

"Huhh, isn't it obvious?" Jack advanced forward. "You're starting the prophecy RIGHT NOW and not me! Arendelle is in deep snow, there is weird wind here, additional to that, hurting Anna are enough proofs that you are the one!"

Elsa was taken aback. Yes, she just did. Her shoulders slacked down. Realizing her powers was madly out of control, she looked upon her palms and asked herself, "Is it really possible that these powers of mine will threat the world and hurt mankind?" Elsa bit her lip and tears started to fall from her eyes. Yes, she would. Somehow, she believed the strange spirit in front of her just low steps from her was right. One of the solutions to stop this madness was to isolate herself further. She would never surrender. Something in her heart was saying she should not surrender to this spirit. Was it pride? Indeed, she was a Queen and she was trained to be strong and unfortunately, stubborn sometimes. And… she was not feeling so well. The headache came back suddenly. She was again pressured and confused. She didn't know what to do. She looked upon Anna who was looking at her with teary eyes down below the staircase. She would not forgive herself if she happened to hurt her sister one more time. She was feeling the same gravity again…her power was losing out of control. So she decided to run…

She ran away from her sister, from her companies and especially from the spirit towards the dark corridors.

"Stop!" Jack shouted.

"Leave me alone!" She waved a hand, not looking behind. A wind accompanied by snow was released from her palm. Then, she disappeared in the darkness but the snow she had left had formed to a big mass of objects. Suddenly, the objects connected themselves and made a giant snowman which had the height of the gate in front of the castle.

Jack was surprised. He was stunned. 'Geez! She just made another moving object and it's big!' He didn't know how to feel if he would be amazed or scared. But he preferred to back away…for a moment… as this big snowman raised his massive hand and attempted to crash Jack Frost. Damn, if he could just fly! Getting out of his stunned position, the snow spirit descended from the staircase and went towards the two people and Olaf who were also stiffened. The massive hand landed on the floor, crashing the ice and breaking the staircase. Luckily, Jack managed to escape.

"Oh, men…" Olaf muttered. "Okay, I'll try my best to distract this big guy and you guys, can escape then –" he was cut when Jack reached and carried him by one arm. The spirit's hand shook the other two. Together, they ran to the great door of the castle…

They ran and ran for their lives…

Jack realized, 'Okay, this is not easy after all…'

**(A/N: Hiya! See? They met but no romance. Hehehe. This story is plotted like this. They have to be rivals. I want them that way and for Anna and Jack… Hey! Did you read that…. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. *evil smile*. Her feelings are important. So… review and let me see what you are thinking. What do you think? Any predictions? This story is not meant to go with the usual flow. C'mon guys REVIEW PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU!)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG**

**(A/N: Just read and after it, review…oh please! And sorry for the late update. THANKS!**

**It is quite ironic writing this because it is summer (well, I think it is now)… and summer in the Philippines means bathing with sun's hot rays in a cloudless day… Well that's a big thing for Olaf! But not mine…)**

**Chapter 9: Snow Blizzard**

It wasn't such a simple thing. It wasn't also a good sight. It wasn't fun, anymore. The Spirit was taking this seriously. Well, he took this mission seriously the very first time he was accused.

Jack and his company ran out of the massive door successfully with a giant snowman trailing behind them. The Snow Spirit could hear its footsteps, echoing loudly through his ears. The snowman was driving them away, away from the castle. And he was like…

_Elsa of Arendelle, I really… really… dislike you. I dislike your creations, your patterns, your style, your snow, your ice, your talents, and specially your snowman… (He looked upon Olaf who was entangled between his arm)…no, not this little snowman, but that snowman!_

The giant roared, bringing sound waves and shaking the ground. Anna and Kristoff went unbalance on top of the staircase and slipped off the ice floor. It would be a bad fall. Fortunately, there was Jack Frost. The Spirit immediately created ice underneath their feet, intended to guide them below. They slid on it and Jack followed them with Olaf. They landed perfectly on the snowy ground, meeting the stunned Sven. The giant snowman stayed on the massive front door, staring at them. Those darkened snow eyes were staring directly and _belittling_ them.

And Jack Frost hated it.

There's no way a snow creature will underestimate the Snow Spirit. He was the master. He was the SNOW MASTER.

It was an uncontrollable feeling as if it was the natural response. His authority was challenged. His pride, somehow, was affected. He, being a spirit, was questioned. The same thing he had felt when those Guardians accused him. And he was like…

_Not again…_

Frosts started forming underneath his feet. His hand tightened on his staff. The wind blew strong around them. He was angry. Very. Angry.

"Jack?" Anna asked, raising her hand to put on her friend's shoulder. But she was stopped by the Spirit's commanding voice. "You and Kristoff stay here. I'll get your sister."

Worried. Anna was simply worried. She didn't know what to think about those words expressed by unpleasant stresses. But she had nothing to do but to watch the Snow Spirit act, hadn't she?

A snow blizzard was forming from the dark horizon. It would be undeniably strong and cruel. Kristoff had no idea if it was from the Snow Spirit or from the Snow Queen inside the castle. They both feel upset. Well, Jack was angry and Elsa was depressed. Who could guess who was making the weather disturbance? Supernatural: this was killing Kristoff. All he wanted was summer and he was stuck in between. There was no choice left but to see what happens next.

Jack swayed his staff, facing the giant on top of the slippery ice staircase.

"Just get out of my way, Giant! All I want is a pass to your Queen," Jack yelled. He was replied by another roar. 'This will never be easy,' he thought while forming an ice bridge over the stairs towards the massive snowman, to reach his opponent's height.

If only he could fly, that would be easier.

But he couldn't.

He jumped onto the bridge and ran as fast as he could on it. The giant expected his move and quickly destroyed the bridge before it, crashing it like a fragile mirror. But, Jack Frost was halfway there, and before the ice under his feet was completely destroyed, he jumped up high until he reached the snowman's head level.

It happened in a thin split second…

The white-haired boy moved gracefully and swayed his staff, creating ice to attack the giant's face. The Queen's creation was surprised and was glued on the ground. It received the ice on its eyes, completely blocking its sight.

Jack smiled, seeing his opponent roared for its inability to see. 'And now, I'll just pass by and he will not notice me,' he thought, landing on the slippery ice staircase. 'This is nice and –'Abruptly, he saw a giant arm before him. Then, he found himself being dragged by its force. The snowman just stroke Jack's little body away from the castle like a piece of trash. Jack landed badly on the ground, face on the snow.

'How can he do that?' he asked and as soon as he saw the snowman's face (withdrawing his own from the snow) he knew the reason. The snowman was strong enough to detach his snow from its eyes. 'Great! Just great! He's actually a _big_ snow creature! Nice thinking there, Jack?' He mentally scolded himself. Obviously, _one_ hit _wasn't_ enough.

He swiftly got up with his hand on his staff and hopped like he was going to fight a boxing match. "You really are not going to give up?" He teasingly asked, brushing the snow away from his white hair.

The giant roared as a reply and landed in front of him. It was ready to fight him once again.

But Jack Frost had another plan… "Come and get me!"

The snowman aimed for him, raising his massive fist to smash the Spirit. Jack easily jumped away. The snowman aimed again. Jack avoided it. And again and again.

The giant might be strong…

…but it was too slow for him. He used it as advantage.

Jack continuously avoided every attempt from the snowman until he reached the staircase and found the giant behind him. Great! He had inverted their position. The snowman was left spotted on the white ground and Jack was successfully taking the staircase towards the massive ice gate. But the snowman would never let Jack. It tried to chase after him when it felt four rough hands held its snowy feet. It looked down below to see its intruders. It saw two furry creatures with muscular animal bodies.

They were called the 'Yetis'.

The snowman was able to cock and scratch his head before the two Yetis pulled its feet, bringing the made-of-snow creature on the floor. BAM! The giant's body meeting the ground created a massive force, echoing sound, and a little earthquake. It was a scene!

Jack looked behind him. Why wouldn't he? His opponent was just slammed to the floor! For him, it was a miracle but seeing those hairy creatures made his doubtful mind believe the growing possibility… WAIT. Yetis…

Surely, North had sent them to watch the Snow boy. Father Christmas must have little doubts in his hopeful heart about Jack. He might think that Jack was incapable of finding the culprit. But he did! He actually found the one they were searching for. He was a victor, wasn't he? Oh. Who was he trying to convince? He would never be cleared unless he brought the Snow Queen in front of those Guardians.

Jack knew he must not feel any bit of anger towards North. The jolly Guardian was just taking precautions. But, he felt he was distrusted. He felt he was incapable. He really didn't need any help… he really didn't need those Yetis… He was strong and…

Who was he fooling? He was a Spirit with snow magic and… couldn't able to fly?

Shut it up! He needed help!

…After arguing with himself, Jack chose to let the Yetis fight the single giant snowman which was rising to its feet. He continued his way to the giant door and headed to the broken staircase inside. He could still hear the fight below. There were so much vibrations of slamming, kicking, hitting, and…slapping? He ignored the last sound. (Did he just hear the Yetis slapped the snowman?)

He closed the massive door behind him, leaving the sounds outside. He, inside, could hear nothing but faint sounds and swooshing of the wind (probably from the upper floor). The wind around him was… weird. It made him feel like he was out of the real world. Well, cast out spirits feel that way, right? Yes but no. This time, it was different. Something dark was happening in the castle. Something wasn't right.

Jack made a bridge over the ruined staircase to the second floor. He crossed over it and stepped on the icy floor soundlessly, trying not to disturb anything (if there was any). He walked through the dark corridor where the Queen had just gone through.

He was ready, ready to face Elsa.

.

.

.

.

Dark.

Everything was black. Wait…

What's this?

Jack Frost found himself in the middle of darkness but he was still sure he was in the long passageway. He could sense the walls around him but all were nothing but black.

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

He heard faint sounds around him. It was more like 'sand' being scratched on the walls (If there is such sound). Sand?

Jack widened his senses. There was something wrong. There was surely something wrong. Hell! Being in the dark was nothing normal especially if it had to be lighted up.

Bump!

Oh. Yeah, he was blindly heading to the door of Elsa's room and because he was in the dark, he didn't notice the said entrance door.

The door was cold. Of course, it was made of ice! But there was more to it. Jack leaned his ear on the door's frame. Behind it, he heard a man's deep voice. It was so deep like it was coming from the bottom of the sea. It was like a voice from a nightmare. And… he was talking to Elsa.

"Why not release it?" the man said. His tone was half concern and half teasing the Queen.

"I will hurt them for sure," Elsa plainly replied. There was confusion running through her voice. She was terribly shaking.

"Hah! There you are Queen Elsa, thinking you may hurt them and still, they are hurting you? Why can't you see their selfishness? It was like you, defending yourself. Release it! Don't be afraid. Show them who you are. Show them they are wrong about you. Show them –"

"NOOO!" The Queen's loud voice nearly made the Snow Spirit shriek. "Can you please stop messing my mind? I can't do that. I really can't. I am a mess. I am a mistake. I am a trouble. I am a MONSTER!"

Jack heard a strong wind was created behind the door. NO. It was more than a wind. By his spirit senses, he knew, somehow, it was a snow blizzard. It was getting stronger and stronger. The force of the blizzard inside Elsa's room made the door before him shake. The ice door was terribly shuddering like it was going to break. Jack stepped back. He knew what was going to happen. He gripped his staff tightly and…

'This is bad,' he thought. A second later, the door was broken and turned to pieces like mirrors attempting to cut Jack. Luckily, Jack had his own power. He shielded himself with his ice and fought the strong blizzard against him. It was strong… so strong, like it was lifting him. For the second time, he was being carried away, unwillingly, by his own element.

There was finally light, sweeping away the darkness around Jack. It came from Elsa's shattered room. The room was destroyed by the continued blizzard coming from the Queen. Elsa? Well, Elsa was hanging on the air without any influence but her own power. Her platinum hair was madly swaying against her harsh wind. Her eyes were close in a manner she didn't want to open it again.

She was unconscious.

Jack was sure she didn't know what was happening in her surroundings. She seemed… out of herself, out of control. That was the wrong thing. That was it. She had no control of her powers and someone… yes, someone, was…

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

Again, Jack heard the 'sand' sounds. They were somewhere there on the walls. He turned his head to his right side (Thanks, there was the light, he could finally see). There on the wall was a dream creature hanging itself with its claws as attachment. It was more like a monster thin dog. Its eyes were red and it was made by black sand. It was looking at the Spirit intently, like it was going to attack. Unfortunately, it was not a single creature, looking at him hungrily. They were plenty of them surrounding him. Why didn't he even notice them before? Right, it was dark then, completely dark.

It was trouble he was hardly could escape. He didn't know what to do.

But, Jack knew who this someone was…this someone who was pushing Queen Elsa's power.

"Pitch," Jack Frost hissed his name.

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update but I am running out of inspirations. First, it isn't cold anymore and second, there are no freaking reviews. I am thinking of continuing this but the story's followers are still encouraging me. It is like a hint for me that there are still people appreciating or finding this story interesting. But, of course, reviews are much better. So…should I continue this?)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG**

**(A/N: SO I continued this story because some reviewers told me so. Thank you! **

**Chapter 10: It's Unexpected**

Red eyes were narrowed. Claws were flexed. Those dream creatures hissed at him as if he was the least expected guest to disturb their master's ritual. Jack gripped his staff. He slowly moved to his fighting stunt, careful not to cause the creatures to attack. He was barely breathing. He knew that one mistake could lead him to his grave. Their number was undeniably overpowering him. He was just a single Spirit against those numerous enemies. But it didn't matter. He was Jack Frost and Jack Frost knew how to deal with unexpected and impossible things.

He widened his senses, trying to figure out who was going to draw the first move.

Crack. Jack accidentally stepped on the ice door's ruins.

The dream creature moved towards him, narrowing his space. Jack raised his staff and as quickly as possible, he hit the ice floor with the tip of his staff, creating a massive force that sent the black sandy creatures away from him. Once his enemies were out of sight (they would surely come back), Jack raced to Elsa. She needed to be calmed down. She would ruin everything. She would affect everything and everyone around her. She was dangerous and powerful.

"Elsa!" he screamed, battling the mad blizzard around him.

The Snow Queen was ascending to the sky, passing through the broken ceiling of her castle. Jack shielded his eyes from the harsh snow. Elsa was out of his reach. He was never been irritated in his life about his ability to fly. Again, if only he could fly.

"What a lovely coincidence, Jack Frost. I see that the Guardians sent you," the same dark voice said behind him. It was the Winter Spirit's instinct to turn around and seek for the voice's source in the dark part of the destroyed room.

"Pitch!" Jack exclaimed once he saw the tall and slim dark figure of the Nightmare Spirit.

Pitch smiled wickedly, revealing his pointed teeth. "Well, well, is that the right way to greet a friend?" He walked towards the white-haired guy. His slow movements gave chills to Jack's spine. His presence could only mean one thing: danger.

"I am not your friend," Jack hissed, shooting the black spirit with his sharp glares.

The Nightmare Spirit clutched his chest as if he was hurt. His face expressed fake sadness, pouting his lips in an undesirable way. "You wound me Jack," he said then, in a split second his face turned darker, "But, yes, I forgot, you don't even have a friend!"

Jack ignored his statement, "What re you doing here?" he said with commanding voice.

"Me?" Pitch tapped his lips with his two fingers, looking at the Snow Queen above them. "Let me propose you something, Jack." The white-haired guy listened. "You and I are the same." Jack was about to protest when Pitch's slender hand stopped him. "Admit it or not, we are the same Jack Frost. We have this kind of existence, this kind of existence that nobody notices. Well, I think you are more affected than me because you have never felt being believed upon. And for my case, I had felt it – being believed upon," Pitch eyes narrowed, "But those Guardians ruined everything. Slowly, they make every child happy and miraculously, those children do not believe in nightmares anymore." He turned to him, eyes glistening from the snow blizzard around them. "I am hurt, deeply. I am ignored. You understand me, don't you?"Jack didn't answer. "I know you do and I know, also, that you want to make them believe, make them notice you. I know the feeling…"

"And what is the connection of this to this," Jack finally cut him and pointed to the Queen of Arendelle floating in mid air.

"POWER!" Pitch shouted over the earsplitting blizzard. "Can't you see? She has the power. She has the power to rule the earth, to make them believe that I still – we still – exist, Jack."

"We?" Jack's brow furrowed.

"Yes, we… uhmm… honestly, this is not my original plan – you… but I saw you here, standing, and I see the fire of your own desire, just like me… yeah, just like me."

"I can't remember having that desire. Daydream elsewhere!"

"Sure?" Pitch teasingly inclined his head. "Hear me, Jack. I decided to offer you an opportunity. Jack Frost, are you really going to choose to fight against me than helping me to rule? I know you want it. You are not a saint Spirit." He walked around him. "I will take Elsa's core, the source of her power inside. With that, I'm going to be invincible and we will take vengeance, the most awaited vengeance."

Pitch looked at him with his convincing eyes. He could see confusion on the boy's face. He could read the turmoil that was forming inside him. He was right: Jack Frost had been thrown away repeatedly. They were truly the same. He needed him.

"So?" Pitch said after an awkward silence.

Jack stared at him, eyes trembling. He was still unsure. What was he going to do? Accept it? Accept his offer? Yes, Pitch was right all over the place. It seemed like Pitch was the only one who could understand him. But was that really enough? Jack knew the naked fact in his words. He was stabbed repeatedly and mercilessly with that fact. He felt he was alone. But he was used to it. It seemed that it was really absurd being him, being a lonely spirit, but… he really didn't need it. He knew there was something in his fate. There was something waiting for him. He didn't need to play with Pitch's game. Hell. He was Pitch. He knew that dealing with the Nightmare Spirit was the same as killing yourself. He was evil and there was nothing good in him. He must not listen to his tempting offer.

"No. I will not accept your offer," Jack replied.

Pitch was surprised at first but he returned to his icy composure. "Well, this just means that we're enemy." He clapped his hands, finalizing things.

There was another silence. It was so quiet except for the harsh wind of the blizzard.

.

.

.

Then, Pitch smiled wickedly.

The next happenings were unclear to Jack Frost's memory. He only knew that, after a second or so, the dream creatures came back and surrounded him. They were fighting the Snow Spirit, blocking his view to Pitch's activity. Jack tried to see the Nightmare Spirit between the aggressive sandy creatures' attacks. Successfully, he found him in mid air along with the Queen of Arendelle. He was holding a sphere. It was made of ice and it was emitting light which almost blinded everyone below them. It was the Queen's core power and Pitch was claiming it.

Too late.

The Boogeyman held the sphere with his two hands, clutching it in front of him. There was a great force coming from it that made the blizzard stopped. The snow halted. They looked like white particles hanging in mid air. It was a beautiful sight if only it wasn't Pitch's own doing. Then, the Queen fell from the sky, swiftly descending from high altitude. Her platinum hair waved madly in air while her hands and feet were still numb to feel. She was still unconscious. She would probably die!

Jack hit the ice floor with his staff again to drive away the black sand creatures. Once they were a distance from him, he raced towards Elsa's landing. Accurately, he caught Elsa's thin body. He kneeled on the ground and supported her head on his arms. He saw her pale face. It was full of pain and loneliness. For the first time, he felt pity for her.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted.

"What Jack Frost?!" Pitch countered. He rolled the sphere on his palms, playing with it as if it was just a toy.

"Bring it back!"

"Bring it back? Why so? She doesn't what it in the first place. I am just being kind." Pitch maintained in mid air, looking at the Snow Spirit as if he was just dirt on the ground. "You know, you should really have accepted my offer. By doing so, you will never feel the gravity of this precious thing," he looked at the sphere with glinting eyes. "Do you know how powerful this is? Don't worry I'll show you…"

Before Jack Frost could even protest, he felt the ground shook. The halted snow continued through the air, creating a stronger blizzard. There was nothing in the 60 year old Spirit's sight but white and the shadow of the Nightmare Spirit. He could hear Pitch. He could hear his dark voice echoing around the area.

"Can't you feel it?" Pitch yelled. "Are you regretting your decision? Poor Jack you will die now with your new found friends!"

Then everything went in complete white. The harsh wind echoed through his ear. The blizzard was too strong for him. He couldn't measure how powerful it was against him. But one thing was for sure, Pitch was going to destroy everything. He had to be stopped.

Jack felt him. Jack felt Pitch collecting a certain force somewhere above them. The force was unfathomable and unstoppable. He had to stop him no matter what or he would lose them. He would lose those people below the castle.

Jack felt his staff creating power. He didn't know where it came from but he wanted to use it to counter Pitch's one. His power was increasing. He didn't even think that he was capable of forming such force. But he set aside those thoughts and pointed the staff towards to what it seemed Pitch's direction.

The staff created a blinding blue light…

From the white background, there was also a blinding white light…

It was about to clash to each other…

Then…

BAM!

The forces collided, creating an unexpected force. The ground trembled below them. The ruined castle was destroyed completely by the force, making the two human figures fell from the upper floor to the ground floor.

Jack knew they were falling. He could see the remaining ceiling falling and he could also feel the icy floor shattered under them. He could use his power to protect himself and Elsa but he had nothing left. He was weak from counteracting Pitch's new found power. So he hugged Elsa. He hugged her to protect her fragile form. He shut his eyes and hoped that they would not have a bad fall. But who was he kidding? They would probably have a bad fall.

Then everything went black.

.

.

.

After several blurring minutes…

"Is he okay?"

"I think not?"

"Who will be?

"Oh, Elsa!"

"Look, Anna… Jack he has…"

"Oh my, Kristoff! Is that brown hair?!"

**(A/N: Finally! Sorry for the late update and sorry for the fast storyline. I wrote this in a speed of light just to finish this chapter. I am still finding my inspiration because it is really freaking hot here. So…review?)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

**(A/N: First of all, thank you. Thank you for the short and long reviews!J**

**Chapter 11: No Longer a Functioning Spirit**

Cling! Cling! Cling!

Once again North was disturbed by the irritating sound of his elves' bells. He managed to shape the hand of his ice angel before dashing out of his room and follow the sound of his Dingles. As usual, the elves were jumping up and down, pointing the obvious scenery inside the observatory. A portal was opened and his two Yetis appeared from it, holding an unconscious brown-haired guy and a woman in blue dress. After them, were two strangers, a snowman, and a reindeer (?). And just like how stunned North was, the stranger troop was shocked as well.

There was silence until the portal was completely closed and disappeared. North was rooted on his position like a solid statue. He didn't know what to do. It was his first time to deal with people (not children) inside his very place which was North Pole.

However, Olaf broke the awkwardness. "So this is what they called the House of Christmas!" the snowman twirled around and continued, "Lovely!"

The auburn girl held the snowman and kept him quiet. She tugged the blonde man who was scanning the observatory with obvious admiration to its architectural design. The man coughed and stood straight. "We need your help!" they said in chorus.

North raised an eyebrow. He shifted his eyes from the strangers to the two people who were being carried by his Yetis. One was so familiar with him. If only his hair wasn't brown.

"Well…" North started rubbing his belly. He felt problem, "…what kind of help?"

Then, the Yetis and the snowman and the reindeer (what?) and the two strangers answered in chorus, telling a seemingly one story about shadow, blizzard, and snowman. By the incomprehensible noises which had echoed throughout the dome, the elves found the noise very entertaining and added 'blah-blah-blah-yeah-yeah-yeah' to the 'music'. But of course, this one annoying answer would never please North so he shouted to the top of his lungs and broke the spell. The people inside the observatory stopped. Thank heavens!

The big man inhaled deeply and instructed, "Raise your hand if you want to answer." All of them raised their hands, including his elves. North rolled his eyes and pointed the auburn-girl in her robes. "You, tell me what it is."

Once Anna realized that Father Christmas had pointed her, she quickly replied, "Jack and Elsa need help. Pitch claimed my sister's power and he will freeze the earth by it."

It was an unclear answer but not that it mattered. The big deal was; the girl was pointing the two figures on his Yetis' arms. The woman was probably Elsa but the brown-haired man was obviously not … Jack Frost. 'Jack has white hair, right?'

Right?

Right?

The 'right?' question echoed in North's ears. He felt his eyes widened upon realizing that the guy in blue suit was indeed the Winter Spirit.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

"So that's it? It is all Pitch, then!"

"Yes!"

"We should have known!"

"I always know he's really not that evil."

"Well, you can't blame me. It's all snow! Who can actually deduce that there is such creature as her?"

"Hey! My sister's not a 'creature'. She's human!"

"Anna, humans are creatures too."

"Duhh? It's improper."

"So what now? What are we going to do?"

"…"

"It doesn't help, Sandy. We can't understand you."

"I think he said we must wait."

"Wait for what…?"

"Guys… uhmmm… Jack is waking up…"

Jack Frost weakly opened his eyes. He had to blink several times to adjust to the lights of the room. When he did, he saw many figures surrounded him. He could sense that their eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to response. But our poor and weak heroine didn't know what to say, so he just moaned and shifted himself to a more comfortable position on the soft bed.

"H-Hey?" he asked almost in whisper. Geez! His voice was also weak. He realized that the people around him were the annoying Guardians, some elves, Yetis, and two Arendelle citizens, plus the little snowman and the not-North's reindeer, Sven.

He wondered at first then, he remembered the recent events…

"OH, MEN! PITCH!" he gasped while rising up. He stepped out of the bed. He didn't know what he was thinking but surely, he wanted to see Pitch and kick his ass… but he failed, of course, because he was too weak to stand. He fell to his knees and dropped to the floor. The people around him supported him back to the bed. Damn, he was never been too helpless in his Spirit life!

"Are you okay?" asked the worried Anna.

"Kid, calm down. It's not the end of the world, you know," advised Bunnymund then he paused, thinking, "Isn't it?" The people glared at him. "Okay!"

"W-What happened?" Jack asked, massaging his temples.

"You saved my sister and you both passed out," Anna said, replying him with a cheeky smile.

"We think that you made a draw, I mean, against Pitch," Kristoff added while shaking his head.

"I remember now," Jack narrowed his eyes, evaluating. "I think he gave his all to that blow. So I did. Surprisingly, I countered it."

"You did a great job, Jack," North came in. "Your name is cleared."

Jack looked at the bearded big man. He didn't know if he should smile or what. It felt that smiling was kind of out of place and out of time. "Thanks, at last you know now." He managed to say then, looked at the Easter Bunny.

"W-well," Bunnymund scratched the back of his furry head… awkward silence… everybody looked at him and waited… He rolled his eyes, "Okay! You're right. You're not the culprit. It's freaking Pitch! Now, satisfied?"

Jack nodded and smiled teasingly. He really wanted to deal with the short-tempered Easter Bunny but he had lots of things to worry about first. "So what now? Pitch?"

"We're still waiting for another sign," replied North. "I think, like you, he is also drained. There's no other threat after you arrive here."

"But still, he has Elsa's power. We should be alert. Wait…Elsa?"

"She's okay, now. She's sleeping…" Anna's eyes stared at the right side part of the room. There, there was the snow Queen sleeping on a different bed, still unconscious.

"Thank goodness, she's safe!" Jack exclaimed while withdrawing a relieved expression from his pale face.

"Thank you," Anna continued, "Thank you for saving Elsa." Jack smiled back at her.

"You know, you should rest again," suggested Tooth. "You're still drain." The Snow Spirit nodded.

"And maybe the brown of your hair will be gone. White is still better than mahogany," Olaf added suddenly. Everybody looked at him. Kristoff covered the snowman's mouth to prevent him from saying more but it was too late. They found Jack in his widened eyes and stunned figure.

"WHATTT!" The people were silent. Jack rose from the bed and ran to find some reflecting object. It was a miracle but he actually ran. Adrenaline worked on him. He didn't think deeper about it. He just needed to see his face. That was until he found the glass window. Its reflection ability was enough for him to see himself wearing his brown hair.

Jack Frost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was still Jack. Yes, but he was different… He felt different… He didn't realize it at first but on that time, he did. He knew that something was wrong. A Spirit would never change that way weirdly… no, not his hair… not his…

He placed his palm on the glass window. He tried to make frost on its surface.

He couldn't.

Again…

He couldn't.

The people watched the struggling Spirit silently. They worriedly watched as Jack punched the window and cried, yelled, and madly screamed. "Damn it! What happened? What? Oh… NO, NO, NO!" Jack turned to them. His face was full of confusion. "Tell me this isn't happening!" The Guardians and the Arendelle citizens were silent. Jack shook his head, denying the naked truth. "TELL ME I CAN STILL MAKE FROST!" Jack waited but still, their mouths were shut until North stepped forward and said, "Jack, I'm sorry…"

Jack couldn't believe it. That was so much for him. He could lose anything but not his power. It was the only thing he had. It was the only reason why he exists. Without it, he was nothing. The infamous Spirit would completely be nothing without it.

Jack Frost was still denying his lost power until he felt his head throbbed and soon, he dropped to the floor and once again, he was unconscious.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't take to be a nonfunctioning Spirit.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of ElsaXJack moment. Next chapter there will be. Thanks for reading and please review! This is just the 'start of something new'. HAHHAHA (joke) – please ignore this.)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Frostee**_

…_**a story that can take your world inside the refrigerator…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews!)**

**Chapter 12: Deadline**

"_TELL ME, I CAN STILL MAKE FROST!"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack…"_

_Sorry._

_So._

_Sorry._

Slowly, Jack Frost opened his former-blue-now-brown eyes. He calmly stared at the ceiling, composing himself. He steadied his breathing. 'It's just a dream, right?' he asked himself.

He was afraid about the answer.

He rose up from his bed and felt his weak body. He felt as if he was lifting double of his size. His own body was heavy. He ignored that and tried to stand. He fell to the floor's red carpet. He supported himself up and leaned on the edge of the bed. He fell. Another try. He fell.

He decided to sit on the edge of the soft bed until his feet were ready to carry him.

He was with Elsa, sleeping at the right corner of the same dark room. He looked at her steady breathing. She was calm and free, unlike him – full of burden. He scanned the room with his new brown eyes and he accidentally caught his reflection on the same glass window. It was far from where he was but it was enough for him to see his dark hair.

'So…it's not a dream,' he thought plainly. He ran his hand through his hair. Color cannot be felt but his hand contradicted it. He was hurt. He was emotionally hurt as if he, himself, did not even believe what he was touching and the naked truth in it. He could not make frost.

A single tear fell from his right eye. For the first time in his 60 years spirit life, he cried. But he was Jack Frost and Jack Frost was all about fun. Crying was not in his vocabulary or neither in his to-do list. He wiped away that droplet from his face and inhaled deeply. It was not the end. He could still bring back his power, couldn't he? Well, he wasn't sure about it but as long as he was breathing and existing, there was still hope.

He reached for his staff which was lying on a table beside his bed. The staff was no longer frosty. It turned to an ordinary wood.

Again, he tried to ignore it and supported himself. This time, with his staff's help, he walked, limping out of the room.

He was just going to have some fresh air, when he heard voices from the observatory.

"Poor, Jack Frost..."

"The kid gave his all to that blow…"

With his curiosity, Jack came towards the massive door to the observatory. It was close, of course, but it wasn't locked. The Winter Spirit pushed the door a little just enough for him to see the Guardians sitting around a round table. They were talking in front of a seemingly Guardian game – it looked like chess but with four players. He listened keenly.

"He already reached his limit," North said, pushing his piece to another red tile on the board. His face was lightened by the candle on the table. With an unknown reason, the observatory's ceiling was close; leaving the room in darkness with only a single light source. This made the scene more dramatic and creepy. Jack wondered if that was intentional but he immediately shrugged the thought off.

"Limit?" asked Bunnymund, countering North's move.

"Yes, limit, Bunny. That's why he lost his power," North replied. Sandy moved his piece and ate Bunny's one.

"Freezy Sandy! How did you do that?" Bunnymund exclaimed. He leaned on the table and examined the board, transferring his eyes from the game and back to the sandman. Sandy shrugged.

"But he can bring it back, right? He'll recover…" Tooth asked. She ate Sandy's piece. It was the yellow Guardian's turn to be surprised. Tooth smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry.'

There was silence. Jack waited for North's reply.

"North?" Tooth tapped the big man's shoulder.

"It's your turn now, North," Bunnymund insensitively reminded.

"I'm not sure if he'll recover…" North finally said and moved his piece. The three Guardians, including the brown-haired spirit outside were taken aback.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked. She was half-wanted an answer. She was still afraid about it.

"You see, Jack's power isn't natural unlike Elsa," begun North. He connected his fingers and leaned his chin on his thumbs while his elbows were on the table. "I'm sure that Pitch will recover because Elsa's power is natural. She has it since birth. But, about Jack…"

"His power came from the Man on the Moon," Bunnymund continued. "Unlike us, Guardians, whose powers are from the heart of the Believers, Jack's power is from the Moon, himself, because he – I have to admit it – he isn't believed upon. What about it?"

"The only way to take his power back is the Man on the Moon…" North stated.

"So?" Tooth tried to find a comfortable position on her seat. "He just needs to ask the Man on the Moon for his power…"

There was silence once again. The three Guardians tried to analyze Tooth's statement.

Jack was thinking about the solution then he realized…

It was hard to ask. He couldn't even talk to the Moon. He couldn't even understand him. Now, how?

"That's the only way," Bunnymund broke the awkward silence. He moved his piece. "Ask the Man on the Moon. You better tell the kid about it, North." Father Christmas nodded.

"So what now?" Tooth suddenly asked after Sandy's move.

"Now?" It was North's turn. "He'll ask the Moon…" he ate Tooth's piece, "…deadline's _seven_ days…"

Three pair of eyes looked at the big man with their mouth fully opened. "D-Deadline?!" Tooth exclaimed.

North was also shocked, "D-Did I just say that loud?" the three Spirits nodded. North sighed and turned to his serious face. "I have no choice but to say this…" He rubbed his face and breathed once again. "Here, the Man on the Moon gave Jack his power 60 years ago. Along with his power was his life because he, like us, was someone before and he died. He was summoned and came back to life – well, not really in flesh but as Spirit. In short, his power and his Spirit life are connected. So, if he loses his power…"

"…he'll die in seven days (sounds like The Ring)," finished the Easter Bunny with his horrified face. He couldn't imagine himself pitying the Snow brat.

"Oh, dear," Tooth's eyes were watery. Sandy was speechless (of course!). North buried his face on his hands. The Tooth fairy was about to say something when something fell on the door's area. They all turned to see the intruder. They saw a surprised and, at the same time, confused brown-haired Spirit.

Jack unintentionally dropped his ordinary wooden staff on the floor.

"Jack?" North asked.

Hearing the big man's voice, Jack blinked several times and gave them a reaction of a man who had just fallen from a deep hole and died.

"S-Sorry… S-sorry…" Jack shook his head and waved his hand, "Sorry that I listened to y-your…" he gulped. He felt he had already died, "...conversation…" Once again, he breathed heavily – no, he was preventing himself to break down and cry.

"Jack? Oh, Jack…" Tooth covered her mouth and cried for Jack. She tried to fly towards him but the Snow Spirit lifted a hand.

"N-No… it's okay… I'm okay…" he continually shook his head. Then, he left them. The Guardians could still hear his heavy footsteps and his repetitively fall on the hall. Fall and rise…fall, rise, and crawl... He was so desperate to get out of the area even though his body was giving up. He was so weak, so helpless.

'This can't be happening… can't be happening…'

Jack Frost found himself on a balcony. He could see the Winter Mountains which were painted by the half-moon's light. He could hear the wind, echoing through his ears.

So serene. So peaceful.

Jack's knees shook. He weakly sat and curled up with his chin on his knees and his back on the wall. Fate must be mocking him. She made him very unfortunate.

He wasn't crying. Somehow, he couldn't feel anymore.

"How?" Jack asked the big man with white beard when he sensed that he was there.

"Just like what I've said, ask the Man on the Moon…" North sat beside the boy and looked at the celestial object he was staring at – the silver half-moon. It wasn't the Man on the Moon.

"I tried… calling him so many times… asking why. Sometimes, it feels absurd… nonsense… b-but…" Jack turned to North. His eyes were confused. "North, how can I call someone like him in seven days who, I presume, do not want to answer me at all?" The Christmas Spirit was silent. Jack's eyes narrowed. "HOW?! BLOODY HELL, NORTH! HOW?!" Jack pulled North's coat, seeking for an answer.

"Jack…"

"He may not answer me, right? So, I will die?" Hopeless.

"Jack, it doesn't mean that…" North paused. "He will answer. Believe in him. He called you Jack. He has the reason. He can't bring you down like that. It is just the deadline. It is making the situation looks difficult but in reality, it is easy…"

"Don't use your talent on me, Christmas. I know that."

North smiled. "Just try and ask."

"Yeah, as if it's easy."

If North's eyes weren't fooling him, he just saw the strong Snow Spirit wiped his river tears. Everyone has limits. Jack Frost reached his twice.

ooooooooo00000000oooooooooo

It was morning and Elsa was awake.

Jack could hear the screams (what? Maybe, because it was her first time to see a human bird, a human rabbit, and a sandman), talks (they started introducing themselves), gasps (she was surprised) then, silence (she tried to absorb what she had heard).

He was behind the door all the time. He couldn't take showing off himself. He was afraid. Afraid of what? Afraid that he wasn't ready to face them with no powers and with obvious weakness. He was Jack Frost and he was all about snow and fun. That time, he was neither one of them.

He walked slowly out of his position. Thank goodness, he still had his strength, and he was recovering! But still, he couldn't make frost and he would die in seven days. Bitter. Bitter fate.

He went downstairs and he was greeted by Santa's working Yetis. They smiled together and mumbled incoherent animal language. Jack translated it as 'Advance-Merry-Christmas-Happy-New-Year-And-Have-A-Long-Life-Kid!'. Sarcasm. His life turned to irony.

He forced a smile and then they were all satisfied and returned to their works.

He sat beside a table with mountain of gifts around him. It was the quietest place in the factory, even though, he could still hear the machines and the sounds of the manual working Yetis. At least, he was alone. 'Alone' made him feel better.

He laid his head on the table and watched his tapping fingers. Jack waited… waited for nothing.

"Jack?"

Again, he heard his name for the umpteenth times. "I don't need your pity! Go away!" he shouted without looking at the man.

"S-Sorry, I just want to say thank you for saving my life…"

Jack looked at the girl who was standing in front of him. Elsa. She was Elsa with her unbraided hair and blue pajamas. Instead of asking what she was doing down there and elaborate it, he asked, "Where are they?"

"They do their works now. They're all making a plan for Pitch. I volunteered to find you because I want to say thank you to you also. You're the only one that is missing. Even Sven is there. You…" she paused. "You're missing, Jack. My savior."

Jack sighed, "S-Sorry… I can't. I can't be there, Elsa." He watched her sat next to him.

"Is it because of your power?" Elsa asked.

Jack stared at her suspiciously, 'Does she know about my deadline?' he thought.

Elsa put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "Don't worry, you'll recover soon and you'll have your power back."

'No, she doesn't know,' Jack concluded, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhmm…" she tried to sat comfortably, "…sorry about the giant snowman and my behavior…"

"No, it's okay. It's my fault."

"But – "

"Elsa, I have no time for this! It's fine, okay?" His sudden change of mood. Really. It was the deadline's fault. It was.

Elsa didn't know what to say but, "Sorry." She slowly stood from her seat and was going to say something but chose to stay quiet. She was about to leave when Jack finally realized and said, "Sorry, Elsa… It's just – "

"I understand, Jack," she smiled back. "Sometimes, I feel it too. 'Alone' is a wonderful companion. But I want you to know that you have wonderful friends too. They're waiting for you upstairs. They need you. We need you." Then once again, she smiled. That one was different. If only Jack wasn't miserable that time, he would probably see the beautiful and grateful girl in front of him. But, he was miserable. He didn't even mind stare and appreciate her.

If only.

**(A/N: Yay! I finally finished this confusing chapter. Sorry for that unromantic Jelsa. I am too focused about the 'deadline'. Review.)**


End file.
